Stealing Shadows
by kodiaqkitten
Summary: Three long years seperated them but the time has finally come for her return. A fragile boy seeks salvation in Kaede's village and with his arrival is the beginning of a new adventure for Kagome and Inuyasha. Something has awakened in the shadows, threate
1. Her Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters there in!**

**Her Return**

How long had it been since she had dreamed of this moment? Years had come to pass since she had last set foot on this ledge. Staring down at the blackness before her she closed her eyes. Her heart had been torn by the past and present. Every fiber begging for her return and her childhood soul wanting nothing more than to stay in the safety of her mother's home. Time would not wait for her though.

She had accomplished what she needed to. Honored her family by taking top marks on her final exams. Graduating with her friends and even offered entrance to some of Japan's most prestigious institutes. The longing within had become far too great for her to accept any of their offers. Her nights were filled with visions of silver and amber. Her days spent reminiscing on the adventures of her middle school years. Often she found herself wondering what they were doing. Were Sango and Miroku happily married now? Had they been blessed with a family? And what antics had Shippo been up to? How much had he grown?

All thoughts always led to him. Inescapable, his essence had been burned so deep into her core that she knew it could never be removed. So finally she had come to this moment in time. Eyes still damp from her lengthy farewell to her family. It was time to move on. To move on with her life. Venture into the unknown realm of adulthood and return to the one she loved.

Time to begin the first day of the rest of her life.

Eyes fluttered open to again search the black depths of the well. Time waited for no one. Had he waited? They had parted on such open terms, nothing resolved and nothing set in stone. What had he been thinking while she spent the past three years concluding her life in Tokyo? Pushing the pessimistic thoughts aside she threw her other leg over the edge.

One couldn't gain any ground on 'what ifs' and 'maybes'. The sooner she found the truth of what he had been thinking, the sooner she could move on. If worse came to worse she knew she would still have a friend in him if nothing else. She owed it to all of them to try and get back. To provide closure to the void that had grown so wide in the past three years.

Kagome traced a finger over the worn wood on the edges of the shrine. Bracing both palms on the ledge she gave a mighty push and dropped into the nothingness below. The familiar exhilarating rush that she had experienced so many times before was instant. A blissful grin erupted on her face as beads of blue light burst forth around her. Feeling weightless she floated in a blue haze until the tips of her toes touched solid ground once more. The light around her faded, giving away to darkness once more.

Above her, vivid blue skies sparkled, illuminating the soil walls of the long abandoned well. Her vine ladder was still there. She kept telling herself that time waited for no one but right now it was if time was standing still. Tentatively she clutched at the ladder, easing her weight on it to ensure that it held. Gingerly she made her way up, wondering how she had ever lugged that heavy backpack up the steep climb. Well manicured fingers gripped the upper ledge and she gave a mighty 'huff' as she pulled herself up.

Fingers touched warm skin, electricity bolting through her body. Glancing up she saw liquid pools of molten amber.

"Sorry I took so long." She whispered, half entranced by his eyes and half unsure of the predicament she found herself in. It seemed like just yesterday that she had seen him. Inuyasha stood before her, offering her assistance out of the well. She already had the answer to her dreaded 'what if' questions. One look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Heard yet unspoken, seen but unrevealed; love radiated from his eyes.

"Baka, where have you been?" Inuyasha had known the moment he stepped foot in the clearing. His precious miko had finally returned to him. For three years he had faithfully checked. Patient and confident in her return he had committed to the periodic visits, never more than a few days apart.

Standing before him now was a vision of beauty and innocence. Kagome had returned home with a purpose. He had waited, allowing her time to grow into what she wanted to become. Knowing how important her family and studies where he could not ask her to stay. Kami, how he had missed her sweet smile and bubbly laugher.

Clutching her hands closely to his chest he tugged her into his frame. This was as close as he would get for now. Propriety was utmost in his mind. Everything had to be perfect if he was to make a go of this. Three years he had punished himself every time he thought of the way he had acted around her. The adolescent jerk with jealous tantrums and poor manners. Over the years he had tried his best to refine himself. Becoming what he thought was someone more appropriate for the kind hearted miko. A little less rash and somewhat more mature, he had developed a greater understanding of what it meant to interact appropriately with others.

Miroku, Sango and even Kaede had worked hard to gather support for him in the village. He had been welcome before as a visitor but it had been different when he voiced the idea of staying permanently. Though not unkind, he had felt the unease amongst the village people. That had changed over time as all had learned to trust their new found protector.

Little Rin had taken up residency with the old miko, but by then the village had become unaffected by youkai. No one thought anything of the odd visits of his full blood brother. Hell, even the tension between Sesshoumaru and himself had dispersed. Though not on perfect terms, they found each other bearable.

So much had changed since she had last been beside him. Drawing a deep breath he took in her sweet aroma. As subtle as the spring flowers, the gentle scent tickled his nostrils and warmed him from the inside out. Had it always been this alluring? He gave her a gentle smile before taking a step back and dropping her hands.

Living there may be one thing but the humans would frown upon him being so forward with their beloved miko. Even though he couldn't detect anyone in close vicinity, you never knew who could be watching. Longing to take her in his arms and show her just how much he missed her, he settled for a quiet walk with her towards the village. He tucked his hands into his sleeves to avoid any temptation of touching her. A miko was a rare and pure being. He wished he had realized that before. He cringed, remembering how he would cart her around like the back pack she had carried. How reckless he had been. He had been her sworn protector yet he had placed her in danger countless times.

"I'm happy you came." Her soft voice brought him from his self loathing.

"Feh! I've been waiting." He grumbled, trying to hid his own joy.

Kagome smiled at the faint blush that kissed his cheekbones. Her hanyou hadn't changed. He looked a little older but granted, so did she. They had both aged. She bordered on the edge of her nineteenth year. In human terms Inuyasha would be in his early twenties. Reaching up she tugged at his arm; when he dropped it from his sleeves she grasped on to his hand. Again they walked in silence, contented in the simple contact and the harmony of nature.

"I missed you." Inuyasha quietly confessed, certain his own face was as red as his fire rat. His earlier intentions that bordered on dragging her into the trees faded as he was overcome by embarrassment. Apparently her effect was still the same on him. He could run head on into any battle with no fear but when it came to anything romantic with Kagome he froze. It had taken every ounce of his courage to get those three words out. The longer he was around her, the more nervous he was becoming.

Gently Kagome squeezed his hand knowing the limb he was standing out on with his confession. Her heart had swelled at the simple statement. She could count on her hand how many times he had referenced any kind of feelings for her. To have the words come from his mouth so shortly after she arrived was amazing. Accustomed to his harsh attitude, it had been the last thing she expected. Perhaps she had pictured him cussing her for being so late.

"I missed you too." She whispered, resting her head briefly on his shoulder as they strolled along. It was so comfortable, her being at his side. Truly it was as if she had never left. How could it be so easy to just fall back into step beside him. When she had disappeared as the Shikon Jewel was finally dispatched from this world, she hadn't the chance to tell him anything. Never asked for him to wait, never telling him of her true feelings and never guaranteeing her own return. Yet now she had come back only to find her love patiently awaiting her return. The struggles she had endured in her past trips here were a blur now. She thanked the kami everyday that they had chosen her to participate in the quest. For that opportunity had granted her so many other gifts. The chance for friendship and love.

Recognizing the terrain, Kagome knew that they would reach the village soon. Pausing in step she tugged at Inuyasha's hand as he stepped past. Watching as confused eyes trained on hers, she smiled in reassurance.

"Inuyasha... I want you to understand something. I may have left for three years because I needed to finish my schooling and be with my family. I may have been gone for all that time but not one day passed where I didn't think of you and the others. You were always on my mind." She looked away from his intense gaze, embarrassed about what she was about to admit. "You were always in my heart."

Inuyasha was beside himself with happiness. His precious miko had just confessed of her feelings for him. He could only stare at her as she turned and continued on the path that led to the village. This was all so surreal. Like the many dreams he had had while he sat high in the branches of Goshinboku. Dreams of Kagome returning, rushing into his arms, crying as she confessed her love. Perhaps it was gentler, more subtle than what he had envisioned but his heart still felt the same. So full and contented knowing that the one person in the world that mattered most to him returned his feelings of affections.

"Inuyasha! Are you coming?" Kagome called out to him as she began the short decent down the hill and into the village.

"Hmph" He grunted before bounding after her like a love sick puppy.

Kagome had just entered the edge of the village, Inuyasha at her heels when the first wave of surprised cheers rang out. Instantly the villagers began to swarm her, gleefully chattering about her return to their homes. Inuyasha pushed slightly against her, protective and dominant as always. His actions did not bother her. Rather she relished the close contact she had gone so long without. She waited in anticipation for the moment she could climb onto his back and feel the freedom of rushing through the forest once more.

Kaede was the first of her former group that found her. The old woman, normally gruff and unbending, had misty eyes as she welcomed her back. Rin popped up behind the elderly miko, wide eyed and rosy cheeked. How she had missed these people. Gathering Kaede into a tight hug, she held on for a good few moments before releasing her.

"Kaede-baachan. It is good to see you well." Kagome bowed respectfully, finally remembering her manners.

"Aye child, I am most happy with your return." Kaede smiled at her protége. The elder miko knew her time was running short in this world and hoped that Kagome had returned to take over as head miko for the area. Time would tell though for Kagome was not your typical spiritual leader and her purpose could be entirely different then what Kaede hoped for. Only the Kami knew of one's real fate.

"Kagome-sama, have you returned for good?" Rin happily bounced in front of Kaede nearly knocking the woman over. Inuyasha was there to steady the elder miko, shooting the girl a look of annoyance. Secretly he was holding his breath in anticipation for Kagome's response.

Kagome smiled brightly to the girl, seemingly ignorant of the Kaede's near spill. "Yes Rin-chan. I am here to stay."

Inuyasha couldn't hide the wide grin that formed on his face. Quickly though he shielded himself with his unmoving mask before anyone saw. Kaede, still at his side, was the only one who caught the momentary expression of happiness on the man's face. She herself smiled inwardly, silently praying for the couple's relationship to blossom into a timeless love.

"Shoo child!" Kaede scolded, sending the exhilarated preteen on her way. "Kagome-chan, I think there are some other's here you surely wish to see. I will take you to their hut."

"Miroku and Sango?" Kagome thought aloud as she followed Kaede. Now she noticed just how fragile the miko before her was. Kaede moved much slower now, almost wobbling on her legs. Kagome watched as Inuyasha moved up beside her, taking Kaede's elbow in assistance. Proof was before her eyes that time never waited. Suddenly she was very glad that she had not missed the opportunity to see her mentor. Though the miko likely only bordered her mid-sixties, she was very much an old woman in this era. Kaede could have passed on while she was away and she would have never known. Guilt brushed lightly at her for not considering such a thing before.

As they approached a large hut near Kaede's, Kagome smiled at two adorable twin girls playing in the field beside the dwelling. They giggled as Inuyasha walked past before pouncing on him.

"Oi you two, not now!" He growled, but Kagome could see how gentle he was with the pair. She was surprised at how close the girls seemed to him.

"Touchy, Touchy!" One girl whined, eyes misting into big pools of brown. Her bottom lip protruded and she looked like an absolute doll.

"Fine. Just once though." He grumbled before lifting her and letting her rub his soft, furry ears. Gently placing her down he lifted the other to repeat the process.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" A masculine voice came from inside the hut. "Are my two little angels at it again?"

The flap to the dwelling rustled and suddenly Kagome was staring at the gentle face of her friendly monk. Smiling brightly at the shock on Miroku's face, Kagome waited for her presence to complete register.

"May Buddha be praised!" He whooped before pulling her in his arms and swinging her in a circle. It felt so good to be in the company of her friends. Kagome laughed heartily and his enthusiastic welcome.

"Miroku?" Another voice coming from inside; this one soft and feminine.

Kagome knew that just beyond the thin door mat, her friend and self-adoptive sister waited. Miroku sensed her anticipation and quickly whisked her into his home. She was filled with instant awe with what she saw. Her brave taijiya sat propped against the wall, a tiny gurgling bundle tucked neatly in the crook of her arm.

"Kagome-chan?" The other girl whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Sango-chan... you're a mother?" She should have realized that her two friends would have been having children. It was just another unexpected occurrence. As she made her way towards mother and baby, the two toddlers she had seen outside bounded past to settle by Sango's side.

"Don't tell me these two as well!" The miko smirked thinking how perfect this family seemed. Beautiful and content in her new role, Sango was absolutely radiant. Motherhood looked good on the former warrior.

"Miroku and I were blessed with these two a year after you left. Then our son was born a few days ago. Would you like to hold him?" Sango gently passed the tiny bundle to Kagome, stretching after her arms were free. Kagome sat with the precious child, in complete wonder at it's tiny features. She studied his little eyes and nose while Sango stoked the cooking fire.

"He's beautiful Sango. Congratulations." The baby cracked it's eyes open, cooing softly to her.

"Thank you Kagome-chan. I still can't believe you are here. So much time has passed. Tell us what you have been doing."

Inuyasha settled beside her, cautiously eying the baby that had hurt his ears greatly for the past few days with it's high pitched wails. Confident the child was in a docile mood, he payed attention to one of the twins who had climbed into his lap. He was used to the clingy creatures, finally understanding why Sesshoumaru had allowed the young Rin to tag along. Little girls were amusing and despite his gruff appearance, he throughly enjoyed the company of the comical duo.

Kagome waited until Miroku was resting beside his wife before she began her explanation on her life for the last three years. A few hours later they were all engaged in stories of each other's lives. The hut was filled with laughter as they enjoyed each other's company. When it was time for the children's nap, Kagome and Inuyasha excused themselves to give the family some quiet time.

Kagome soon found herself in Kaede's herb garden, weeding and tending the fragile plants that meant so much to the quaint village. She hadn't been slacking in Tokyo. Despite being busy with her regular studies, Kagome had picked up optional courses offered at the school and random classes at various institutes that would benefit her upon her return. She had focused on two of what she thought were key areas. Ancient medicine and self defense training. High school had seen her active in the archery and karate clubs.

She had found a natural therapy shop owned by an eccentric old woman who had a knack for all things herbal. There she had learned a great deal about native plants and their medicinal properties. Three years she had trained her mind and body so that she would be well prepared for her return to Inuyasha's time. Her knowledge of herb's far exceeded what she had known before and she was certain she had obtained information even Kaede would not know. The herbs her Tokyo mentor had instructed her on had been researched and studied extensively so she was confident in their use as treatments.

Her body was lean and toned now, making her wonder how she had survived the physical demands of their quest before. She had been an apt pupil when it came to karate, surpassing many other students at her learning levels. Her sensai had granted her special privileges and taught her how to use the katana and wakizashi. Bows weren't always employable in battle and she wanted to be prepared for anything. She had practiced faithfully every night, even through summer to pass as many levels as she could. Between school, kendo, and her natural therapy studies Kagome had been hard pressed for any kind of free time. Her social life had become non existent but it had been worth it. Confident in her newly acquired skills, she knew she would be a strong asset to her group and her village.

Inuyasha had been become bored shortly after she began weeding the herb patch and had gone to assist the village men in the fields. They were busy cultivating the fields in preparation for the spring seeding of their crops. Kagome paused after finishing one row to watch her beloved hanyou. He had shed his top layers in the mid day sun as it had become surprisingly warm for the spring day. She could see the perspiration on his bare chest as he labored to remove a large boulder from the field.

He looked magnificent in the sun's brilliant rays. A demi-god with glossy silver hair and a lean muscular body; she was fixated on his bare torso. Unable to do anything more than stare, she blushed when he looked up and caught her in the act. Giving her a simple wave he turned back to his task at hand. Sighing, she returned to the herbs and after finishing on the perennials she began to work the soil for the annual varieties she would help Kaede plant in a few weeks time.

When the sun began to settle in the sky Kagome set aside her wooden tools and stretched to remove the knots that had formed in her muscles. Kaede had come to help her late in the afternoon and she had learned of what had gone on in the area for the last few years. Kaede had been relieved to hear that she had been planning on 'filling the shoes' so to speak of the elder miko.

For being back in the past for only a day she was already feeling the difference in the area. The village was peaceful and calm. Everyone focused on the upcoming planting season rather than worrying about youkai attacks like they had a few years prior. It was strange how she had so readily fell into the day to day activities of the village.

Wondering if she would have some alone time with her hanyou, Kagome shrugged out of her dress and into proper miko clothes once inside Kaede's hut. Modern clothes had little use to her now as she would not be returning to her own era. Her outfit was wrapped in a bundle and tucked carefully into Kaede's wooden storage chest. Kaede nodded her approval when she looked up from the huge pot of stew she stirred.

Kagome inhaled deeply; mouth beginning to water at the delectable aroma of rabbit stew that drifted through the hut. She had even missed Kaede's home cooked meals. When the stew was ready, the dwelling suddenly filled with children and her friends. Sango again deposited the tiny baby in Kagome's arms before aiding Kaede with their meal. Inuyasha was the last to enter and Kagome felt oddly disappointed that he was again fully clothed.

Still, the lingering effects of her view earlier remained and she blushed just thinking about his strong body. He passed by her, neither of them making eye contact. She shivered when his hand brushed her thigh as he passed. The touch seemed more than coincidental making her head snap up to watch him. He appeared casual enough as he wandered to where Miroku was. When he sat and looked up, her heart skipped a beat. Never had he looked upon her with such a heated gaze. The dark amber gaze gave her butterflies in her stomach and caused her skin to tingle.

Try as she might it was difficult to concentrate on the conversation around her. Her eyes flitted back and forth around the crowd, feigning her participation. Her ears did pick up when Shippo became the topic. Finally she forgot her deviant thoughts as she listened to Miroku.

"When do you expect his return?" The monk inquired to Inuyasha. The hanyou was having no problem keeping up with the conversation, He was beginning to enjoy the way Kagome squirmed in her seat every time he stared at her. He hadn't missed her wandering eyes earlier; the way her cheeks colored as she watched him topless in the fields. Slowly he was finding out that he wasn't the shy and awkward youth from three years before. Something had awakened inside making it far easier to approach such areas. He had felt uneasy when she first arrived but now he chalked it up to the surprise and newness of having her back. The longer he was around her the stronger his possessive side became. No longer did he care what the villager's would say about a hanyou claiming a miko. Every second that passed in her presence had him wanting her more and more. One could compare it to animal instinct. A strong desire to claim what belonged to him. Yes, Kagome was his and only his.

"The fox youkai that passed through the village a few days ago were distant relatives of Shippo. They were going to visit a clan in the mountains so the runt tagged along to pay respects to his family. I'd say he'll be back in a few more days." Inuyasha stated.

"You let him go off with unknown youkai? What if they weren't family? Shippo's just a child." Kagome was concerned for her surrogate child. Would he be alright on such a trip without them?

"Was a child Kagome-chan." Sango offered. "He has grown greatly since you left. Though still young, he is quite capable of looking after himself. I met the youkai myself and I am sure that they meant him no harm. Do not worry about Shippo-kun. He will return just as Inuyasha said."

"Feh! Quit your worrying Kagome. The 'lil runt will be back before you have a chance to even miss him." Inuyasha grumbled, jealous of the kitsune that had claimed so much of her time in the past. He wouldn't go easy on the kid now if he pulled the same antics. Shippo would learn that Kagome was his and the kitsune would have to deal with only having her attention for very limit periods of time. His brows furrowed at his next thoughts. The real problem was going to be convincing Kagome the same thing. Inuyasha didn't like to share, even if it was with a member of his own pack.

"Kaede-sama, thank you for the meal. Please join us in the morning for breakfast." Sango bowed politely to the miko. Inuyasha had been so lost in his jealous thoughts that he nearly missed the departure of the monk, taijiya and their family. Finally, he had been waiting for this moment since he had spotted Kagome from the field. He could at long last have her alone again. After three years of waiting to see her he thought he deserved some solitary time with her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called as he came to stand in the doorway of Kaede's hut. When she looked up at him, he grunted and gestured outside. Turning he never bothered to look back to see if she was following. The soft rustling of footsteps behind him was reassurance enough. Silently he walked, ears twitching to pick up the sounds of the village but more importantly the sounds of the forest surrounding them. Youkai threat had been resolved two years ago but it never hurt to investigate your surroundings.

Coming to the edge of the village, he paused to allow Kagome to catch up. Freedom was just beyond the outskirts of the settlement. Spinning around he clasped a hand over Kagome's mouth to silence her startled cries as he swung her under one arm and bounded over the hill. With the village out of sight he adjusted his hold, preferring to carry her with both arms.

"Jeez, you could have warned me!" Kagome huffed, now more comfortable bridal style than being carried under his arm like a sack of rice.

"Feh!"

"Where are we going?" The trees around her became blurry as they sped through the dense foliage. Kami, how she had longed for this. The wind through her hair as she was carried around by Inuyasha.

"You'll see." He grinned. Their destination was not far. Near the well and special to both of them. He could already see it. The grand branches of the massive Goshinboku. With two more strides he closed the distance and bunching his legs he pushed, sending them both high into the tree.

Settling on his well worn spot, he leaned back, Kagome tucked safely in his lap. Her gasp was instant and he knew this place was perfect. With the sun settled and the full moon illuminating the sky, the stars sparkled tonight with such clarity. She loved the stars, often remarking how much more beautiful they were here compared to her home.

"Inuyasha! They are beautiful!" There were no words to describe the view and Kagome found herself holding her breath as she took in the sparkling canvass.

"Hmmm." He cared little for the view. All that mattered was who was tucked so delicately in his lap. How many nights had he rested in these branches, longing for her and waiting for Kagome's return. The nights had always been so long and often despair had crept into his soul. He would be lying to say that he had bordered on losing hope so many times. Only his dreams filled with her bright eyes and sparkling smile had bolstered his spirits and granted him the courage and patience to wait another day.

Today he had wondered around in somewhat of a daze. His heart raced with every shy smile she had gifted him as she returned to her roles in this time. He had caught her watching him as he labored in the field only because he had been chancing secret glances at her. She had looked so cute in the herb garden, dirt smudged on the bridge of her nose. The spring breeze had teased her hair, now much longer than before. She had changed so much in the three years. She had grown into an even more beautiful woman. Her glistening black hair rivaled the length of Sango's. Throughout the day he had ample time to take in her older appearance. A change that had him wanting her even more.

"I'm sorry." Kagome's hushed words grabbed his attention. "I should have tried to send you a message or something. I was being selfish by staying in my time Inuyasha."

"Feh. I knew you wanted to finish your stupid schooling." His breath caught in his throat as she shifted so she could look at him. A soft hand brushed his hair from his face.

"I know that you would understand Inuyasha but that is no excuse for staying so long." Kami he was breathtaking. Kagome was mesmerized by his fierce and untamed eyes; her heart raced when his hand reached up to rest upon hers. Trapped on his cheek, her hand looked so small compared to his.

"You came back didn't you?" He whispered, so very aware of her closeness. He could feel her pulse fluttering on her wrist. He stilled when she leaned in even closer.

"I had to. My heart wouldn't have let me linger there any longer." Watching as his lips parted in a silent 'oh' she closed the distance between them. Her other hand pressed against his chest as she balanced herself.

Lips brushed in shy wonder as Kagome clung to him. How many nights had she dreamed of this? When she leaned back, heated eyes bore down on her causing a crimson blush to color her cheekbones. She had never been so forward before but the moment had felt so right. The air left her lungs when Inuyasha snaked a strong arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his chest. His other hand threaded through her hair and held her head as his lips crashed down on hers once more. This was so much more than the innocent kiss she had given him.

Inuyasha had been caught off guard by Kagome's kiss. When she pulled away he was left with the most terrifying sense of loss. Unwilling to let their connection end with such a limited connection fleeting touch, he had taken swift action. Beneath his own, her lips felt so soft. Pressing harder, he smiled to himself when her lips parted. Diving into her sweet mouth, he relished the sensual dance of their first intimate moment. When he feared Kagome could breathe no longer he released her. The soft flush of her skin was enough to make him glow with satisfaction.

"I..." Kagome was so flustered she couldn't get her thoughts in order. Feeling overwhelmed with the rush of emotions she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and buried her face in his neck. Tears of happiness trickled down her face and she was rewarded as her hanyou wrapped her warmly in his arms and held her tight.

Moments passed before the young miko finally was able to control her emotions. Tilting her head she whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"I love you."

Silence stretched between them as Inuyasha processed the words. Had he heard her correctly? Was it possible?

"Inuyasha?"

"I...Kagome?"

She moved to rest her forehead against his. Knowing very well the conflict that was waging war inside his head she tried again.

"I love you Inuyasha. I loved you from the first moment I saw you," she giggled thinking about that day, "even if you did try and kill me. Not a day passed in the last three years where you weren't on my mind. Every night my dreams were filled with you."

"Me too Kagome." Holding her close once more he breathed in the scent of her hair. "Kami I missed you."

Kagome smiled as she snuggled into him. That wasn't the same as her confession but she had to remember who she was dealing with. Those three little words she had spoken would take him longer to admit. She was well aware of his feelings and it did not bother her that he hadn't returned the confession. As long as she was finally back in his arms she felt as if she could do anything. His fingers in her hair lulled her into a deep sleep. And once again she dreamed of only him.

X-X-X-X-X

Weeks passed by and Kagome fell into a predictable routine in the village. Today she was tending to the annuals she had planted in the garden. Their tender shoots had just recently pushed through the warming soil. The perennials where greening up nicely and she was proud that she had kept the growing plot free from weeds. Kaede had helped her find some of the herbs she had learned about from her Tokyo mentor and the whole village had lent her a hand on increasing the size of the herb garden. Now twice in size it boasted a large inventory of plants that would aid not only their own village but the surrounding area as well.

Kneeling in the dirt she became lost in her thoughts as she rhythmically pulled the emerging weeds from rows of herbs. Every day she spent with Kaede and Sango, learning and working. Every night she sought refuge in Inuyasha's arms either in the branches of the Goshinboku or more recently at its base. The village was working on a hut for their newest miko but until its completion she would remain in the comfort of nature.

Shortly after her arrival she had convinced Inuyasha to travel to Totosai's to have a daisho commissioned for her. Kagome had wanted her own katana and wakizashi to continue her training with. Despite Inuyasha protesting that he was all she needed for protection, he had eventually relented and set out to the ancient's home.

Returning to her a week later, she had been amazed at the craftsmanship of the two blades. Even more so was the fact that Inuyasha had them created from his own fang. The delicate blades where forged with her in mind. Inuyasha had blushed as she had praised him for his selfless contribution to them. The blades had since rested on her hips becoming an extension of her own self. They were light and easy to wield.

With Sango's pleas she had given the group a demonstration of her new abilities. Each kata she had practiced so many times before was carefully preformed in front of her friends. Upon completion she had been surrounded with great praise from Sango and Miroku. When Inuyasha had finally had his chance to speak she had felt the greatest sense of accomplishment. He had seemed shocked at her new abilities but he had beamed with pride as he held her close.

That night as they sat around the cook fire in Miroku's hut, Kagome told them of her hard work during her absence. She detailed her studies and how she had mentored from a knowledgeable herbalist. She spoke of the long hours at her local dojo and the extra classes her sensai had given her.

"_I thought you went home to enjoy your youth Kagome. It appears you spent little time as the 'normal girl' you spoke so fondly of before._" Sango had laughed but it her admiration shined clearly in the taijiya's eyes.

Sighing Kagome looked up from her garden. The sun was making great progress across the blue sky. Thinking it would soon be time to break for her mid-day meal, she hurried onto the next row in hopes of finishing up before then. Even though she was working faster on the last row, her mind quickly trailed back to her original thoughts.

A few days after Inuyasha had returned with her swords, Kagome had approached her friend. Though her miko robes were practical for the most part, Kagome worried the loose fabric could hinder her if she needed to battle. Taking a page from Sango's lifestyle, she thought more form fitting clothes that she could wear underneath her regular robes would be well worth her time. Sango had been more than willing to help. After trading some of her medicines for youkai leather, Sango and she had set forth sewing a taijiya inspired ensemble.

Last night they had finally finished the outfit. Sango's own wardrobe had been both the base and inspiration for the newly created miko clothes. Black, pink and white the material was like a second skin. Clinging to every curve it allowed her to move freely as she practiced her martial arts and swordplay. The design was more feminine than Sango's, with cherry blossom's adorning her chest and shoulder.

Clad in her warrior clothing, she had greeted both Miroku and Inuyasha last night. The pair had snuck out during the day and returned as the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon. Inuyasha had almost lost it when the lecherous hand of Miroku had grazed her backside. Luckily Sango had intervened, knocking Miroku unconscious thus calming the hanyou's rage.

Kagome had found herself being carried away by an irate hanyou. She stared helplessly at the bundle under his arms as he stocked towards the Goshinboku. Underneath its grand branches she was finally released. The package was dropped in front of her as Inuyasha bounded into its branches.

Ignoring his obvious pout she carefully unwrapped the bundle. She gasped when she revealed to freshly polished boots. High and sturdy they were the perfect addition to her wardrobe. Slipping them on she squealed at their comfortable fit and stylish appearance. Underneath the boots were two leather tekkou that would protect her forearms. Thinking Sango had ordered them from a newly established taijiya village, she believed that beneath the leather would be concealed blades. Unsure of how to release the blades she tucked the tekkou arm-guards back in the bundle and made a mental note to ask Sango about them in the morning.

Wrapping the cloth around her newest possessions she had focused on the branches above her. Giggling at the obviously flustered hanyou she had pleaded until Inuyasha jumped down from the Goshinboku.

Kagome flushed in the mid-day sun as she pulled the last weed from her well manicured patch. Yes, last night she had her first encounter with the jealous Inuyasha since her return. Not much had changed in that department. He grumbled and groaned about how inappropriate her clothes were only because Miroku couldn't control his hand. Rather than admitting that he was jealous he would blame her or someone else. Lucky for him she was past that phase in her life, the only thing that had saved him an 'osuwari' was her ability to brush the small things aside now. What could have escalated into a major riff in their relationship had been averted by the quick thinking miko. They had eventually called a truce and snuggled up beside a cheerfully popping fire.

Standing and stretching, Kagome picked up her small gardening tools and began her short trek up to Kaede's hut. No sooner had she reached the main road to the village than she was forced off it by a racing horse. As it flew by, her gaze met the scared eyes of the young boy that clung to its back. Horse and rider were heading straight to the elder miko's hut. Kagome picked up her pace to catch up to the pair. Something was very wrong and she was anxious to find out what.

By the time she reached Kaede's the boy was already being pulled from the saddle by Miroku. Kaede had hurried inside to boil a pot of water. It was clear to Kagome that the child was not well. Perspiration had soaked the boys clothes and when Miroku set the child on his feet, Kagome could see the wide rip in his shirt and the blood that was caked to the material.

"Kami child, what happened?" Kagome began, dropping her tools and rushing to the boy's side.

"Honorable Miko!" The boy whimpered before collapsing. Kagome barely had time to catch him.

Miroku bent to lift the child once again, carefully carrying the light bundle into Kaede's hut. Kagome prepared her medicinal basket while Miroku laid the boy on one of Kaede's mats. Moments later she rested on her knees beside the mat. A quick assessment told her the boy was not seriously injured, most likely fatigue had been the cause of his collapse.

Gently teasing away his dirty clothes, Kagome was appalled at what she found. The small boy's body was covered with dark and ugly bruises. His side had a lengthy cut, likely caused from a small blade. She sighed in relief when she began to clean the wound. Though long, it was not deep and thankfully not infected.

"Who would do such a thing. He's but a child." She talked to herself as she gently tended to his wounds.

"Something seems off with this Kagome." Miroku began. "I sense the slightest youki in the area."

"Feh. You're right Miroku. Something stinks." Inuyasha appeared in the hut, obviously concerned with the latest development. He took a quick look at the boy before turning his attention back outside. With the door flap drawn open, he leaned against the door frame, his ears twitching. Something was stirring in the distance and he didn't like it.

"The aura seemed to have dissipated shortly after the horse was spotted on the borders of our lands. Perhaps it is the barriers Kaede and I constructed last year. It may have deterred whatever was following this boy." Miroku stated, joining Inuyasha at the door. He too did not like the dark aura that had pressed against his mind before.

"What ever it is it has left this village alone for now. I have a feeling it will be back." Inuyasha turned back towards the two miko who were finishing up with the boy.

"Aye, I too felt the evil that raced behind this boy." Kaede passed the two men, briefly disappearing outside the hut to empty the dirty water. "The child is resting now. We will know more when he rouses."

Kagome washed herself up in the last bit of hot water. Taking her own water bowl outside to empty she paused to stare out at the horizon. What had been out there, so intent on capturing or killing this small boy? Why was the peace of this area being once again threatened by youkai and just what were they up against?

Inuyasha came to stand beside her, arms tucked in his sleeves. She could tell he was tense as he did a sensory sweep of the area. Staying quiet beside him as he scanned, she watched him carefully for any indication of youkai near them. Her heart settled when he seemed satisfied that they were safe. How long would that last?

With time to kill until the boy awoke, Kagome returned to the hut to aid Kaede with the meal she was preparing. Whatever had threatened this boy would see justice. Kagome was not about to let some monster that could harm a child so, wander the outskirts of her new home. As a miko she was bound to protect all. Her hand rested lightly on the katana at her hip. Unease filled her and the hilt of the sword comforted her somewhat.

Time waited for no one and it seemed her period of rest was over. Kagome sighed heavily as she mentally prepared herself for the trials that were sure to come.

**A/N: Thank you Kokoronagomu for your hard work as always. Looking forward to another adventure with you!**


	2. A Trip for Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.**

**A Trip For Two**

Try as she might, sleep evaded her. All around her the soft sounds of snoring and the crackling of the fire wore on her. Her mind refused to allow her the sweetness of sleep for it was filled with thoughts of the child that lay a short distance away. All night she had been trying to make sense of the occasional words spoken in his recuperative slumber. So far the child had merely whimpered and cried out for his family. The only other audible word had been 'shadow'.

Turning slightly, her eyes rested on Inuyasha. He was propped up against the far wall, Tetsusaiga tucked in his arms. She knew that his rest was very light, his ears often twitching as if reading the night's song. She longed to rest in his arms but the thought of being watched by others embarrassed her to no end.

Dipping a cloth in cool water, she laid the compress across the boy's forehead. He had developed a fever late in the evening and she had been working ever since to bring it down. Gently brushing the child's cheek she wondered what his name was. He looked so young and innocent now, younger than Souta had been when she had first arrived here. Guessing by appearance alone, she thought the child to be no more than nine years old. Other than his current wounds he looked to be in good health. Certainly the village he came from had been prosperous for he had no signs of malnutrition. The clothing he wore suggested a simple life, perhaps that of a farmer's son.

What had he seen that had traumatized him so much? She wondered if the wounds had been from an attack or acquired in his escape. The more she examined the bruises and cuts she began to think the later. The bruising most certainly could have come from a steep fall, like he had tripped going down a rocky hill. The small scrapes resembled road rash and she had cleaned many small rocks and dirt from the wounds.

The only one she had questions on was the sizable cut to his side. At first she had assumed a small blade had made it. With water heating to cleanse the wound, she began to gently remove the old bandages. She threw another piece of wood on the fire to give her more light. A closer look at the bandages told her that the wound had stopped bleeding. It was still seeping a little, but the fluid was clear and she was thankful they had been able to keep the wound free from infection.

The fire crackled merrily and within a few seconds the room was significantly brighter than before. Leaning in she inspected the wound up close. The edges were more jagged than she had first thought. A clean slice would have left smooth edges, perhaps only rough at the entry and exist. The laceration was long and arced slightly down the child's side. More like sweeping motion with a hand. Was it possible that the wound was made from a claw?

Gently washing it with warm water she paid close attention to it. The more she looked, the more she became convinced that it wasn't a blade that had pierced this tender flesh. Patting the skin dry she covered it with fresh bandages. Finished, she pulled the blankets around the boy once more, contented that he would heal.

"Mama?" The boy whispered, his eyes cracked slightly.

"I'm afraid not. My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am a miko." Kagome whispered, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You rushed into this village by horse and collapsed outside Kaede-baachan's hut. You were badly injured. We have tended your wounds and you have been sleeping the entire time. How do you feel?"

"I'm sore. Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You are at the village that border's Inuyasha's forest." Kagome paid close attention to the child's eyes. Both pupils were the same size and not overly dilated. The boy exhibited no signs of concussion so that was another bonus.

"The miko village." He replied back groggily.

"Yes. How about I warm you up something to eat. You rest while I make you something." The pot of water was still hot so Kagome mixed up a quick herbal tea that would help soothe his pain and fight infection. Helping the boy sit, she propped him up with a few extra blankets. Passing him the tea she busied herself with a quick meal for the boy.

"Arigato." He whispered.

"So the runt's up." Inuyasha's deep voice startled Kagome.

"He just woke." Kagome turned to see that Inuyasha remained as he was, resting against the wall. His amber eyes reflected the soft flames of the fire. She turned to look at Kaede, the old woman still slept soundly on the farthest mat.

When the rice had finished cooking, she scooped a large portion into a well made bowl. Again the boy accepted the food with the same response.

"Arigato."

The miko worried her lip. His eyes were fine from a medical standpoint but they seemed so lifeless. They way eyes could only look when they had witnessed great horror. He would mend physically quite well she was certain. The damage done to his mind was an entirely different matter.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Kagome pressured lightly.

"Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi-kun, you are safe here. Can you tell us what happened to you?" Her hand rested lightly on his arm, her reiki sending soothing waves of comfort to him.

Beneath her hand the boy trembled. He closed his eyes and drew a ragged breath.

"It came when the fields were being prepared for seeding. A creature of the night. At first we thought the missing men had simply gotten lost on their way back from the coastal town. A search party was sent out. They did not return either. Soon the women were vanishing when they went to the river to do laundry." He shook harder as he recalled what had happened.

Kagome scooted closer to Kiyoshi, wrapping an arm around the boy she pulled him close. Again she used her reiki to calm him.

"Our village was missing so many people. Father was considering moving mother and I to the neighboring village. That night as he prepared I saw a shadow move across the wall in our hut. I knew that it did not belong to any of my family. I watched as it came close to my father's shadow. When they merged father began to convulse. I..." He trailed off.

"Kiyoshi-kun?" Kagome asked but they boy was lost in his own thought. Tears streaked down his face and she knew he was reliving the nightmare. She looked over at Inuyasha, feeling helpless at her inability to help the boy. He was focused on the child, his ears twitching in a subconscious scan of the area. At long last the boy continued.

"It came from the shadows, something that I have never seen before. I couldn't do anything but run. It chased me. That's all I remember."

"You did well Kiyoshi-kun. You made it to safety." Kagome felt Kiyoshi relax as the medicine finally began to work. "You rest again Kiyoshi-kun. We will keep you safe, I promise."

"Arigato Higurashi-sama." The muffled words were barely spoken before the child slipped into slumber once more.

Kagome sighed deeply as she tucked Kiyoshi in. The terror that she had felt radiating from him had been overwhelming. Uncertain of the beast of which he spoke, she focused on the facts. The boy had reached here mid-day. He had encountered the oni during the night. How much distance had he traveled in between? The more she knew about that, the greater comprehension of the area it originated from she would have. Had he traveled on foot for the most part before finding the horse or was the horse from the village he fled?

"How's his wounds?" Inuyasha stood up and stretched before making his way to her.

"Healing well. Inuyasha, before he woke I cleaned them. The cut I think was made from a claw. A very sharp one. You don't smell any poison on him do you?"

"Nah. His wounds are clean." He waited until she was finished cleaning out the rice bowl before he pulled her into his lap. "You should rest Kagome. Morning will be here soon."

"What if Kaede wakes?" Kagome blushed.

"Baba? Feh, we'll be up and gone before she rises." When Kagome leaned into him, he rested his head on hers.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know anything about what Kiyoshi-kun was talking about?"

"Not really. I'll ask Miroku and Sango about it in the morning. Now stop worrying about it and go to sleep."

As she slept soundly in his arms Inuyasha contemplated the tale. There was no doubt that the boy was severely traumatized so he didn't think the story had been fabricated. The area had been so calm for the past three years that something was bound to happen. What oni had decided to start praying on humans so close to his territory? He didn't like to think about possibilities and implications it could have on his own village.

It was a threat though. Anything that threatened what was his would not live long in this world. The precious miko that was tucked neatly in his lap was his utmost concern. Should this shadow oni so much as look at Kagome, he would send it to the seventh hell. He protected what was his and kami help anything that got in the way of his endeavors to do so.

X-X-X-X-X

"I know not of any local youkai that matches such a description." Miroku considered as he caught one of the mischievous twins before they scooted outside.

"Nor I." Sango added as she changed the diaper on her infant son.

"Yeah, I had trouble coming up with anything too." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Are you planning on going to the village Inuyasha?" Miroku did not like the thought of something so menacing lurking so close to his family home. The best course of action would be to eradicate the threat as soon as possible. Things were different now. He no longer had his cursed hand to rely on in battle and his beautiful wife was to weak after having his son. He believe them both capable of protecting their own but to seek out trouble was an entirely different matter.

"Yeah. You stay here with Sango and give Kaede a hand. I think you could probably strengthen the barrier around the village. Make sure you let the people know that they shouldn't wonder beyond it." Inuyasha was comfortable entrusting the safety of the villagers with his comrades. He had bigger fish to fry and planned on leaving as soon as Kagome was finished with the boy.

"Has the child awakened?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Kid's name is Kiyoshi. He's been through a lot. Kagome figures his cut was made by a claw. I think that he's alive because the oni likely thought it would be a waste of its time to follow the kid all the way here. A village is an easy source of food, what's the loss of one little boy."

"It is quite possible that the oni is using the life force of its victims to sustain itself. I am curious though Inuyasha, you said that the boy spoke of people going missing during the day? I wonder if the oni takes another form during the day, to be able to lure the woman from the river it would have to be human in appearance. Kiyoshi-kun wouldn't have known if the men were taken during the day or night but judging by the attack on his father, I assume they were taken during the night. I know not if they were possessed or killed. Your opponent could be very tricky Inuyasha. Keep a close eye on Kagome. We wouldn't want her being lured away by this creature. Her compassionate nature could be her downfall." The monk's solemn expression was not lost on Inuyasha. He too had considered the possibilities yet he felt better knowing that Kagome would be with him and not separated by such great distance.

"I'll be careful. Has word come from Shippo?" Inuyasha plucked one of the girls up off the ground and swung her on his shoulders. She giggled and latched onto his ears.

"He sent word a day ago that he would be continuing his stay with relatives for awhile longer. I haven't told him Kagome is back yet as this venture is a great learning opportunity for him. I want him to learn the teachings of his kitsune forefather's and I know he would abandon all training in an instant to see Kagome." Miroku reached over to pull the laughing toddler from Inuyasha's shoulders when the hanyou prepared to leave.

"Good. Send word instructing him to stay away. You should probably send one to Sesshoumaru as well. He needs to be informed that there is a possible threat against Rin. Until I know what we are up against I would feel better knowing he has an eye on things here." Without further acknowledgement Inuyasha turned and left.

Miroku watched as his friend walked towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had matured greatly in just three years. Before he would have gone head first into battle without considering anything at all. Now he was focused on protecting his village and gathering information on his prey. The stakes were much higher as his pack had grown to include three small children and Miroku knew that their safety was always in Inuyasha's mind. Kagome was back as well, that alone was enough to cease any rash thoughts from entering the hanyou's head. Inuyasha had become their leader and took the title very seriously.

With all the uncertainty clouding the matters at hand, the monk found himself thanking Buddha once more that he had found an ally in such a strong and admirable youkai. Pressing issues to take care of he gathered his scrolls and ink and began to pen a message to the Lord of the Western Lands.

When he had the messages complete, Miroku penned a few sutras for Kagome and with paper in hand he made his way to the miko's hut. Inside he found Inuyasha waiting patiently for the flustered miko. She was taking inventory of a great selection of herbs and then carefully wrapping the precious packages. The large leather satchel at her side was slowly being filled with things for their journey.

Off to her right the young boy they had come to know as Kiyoshi sat quietly, observing the interaction between hanyou and miko. Kaede stirred a large pot of rabbit stew, likely to feed the pair before they embarked on their journey.

"Kaede-baachan, are you sure that you will be able to handle the herb garden when I am gone? It's double the size of yours before." Kagome worried as she packed the last pouch of herbs into her leather carrying sack. With her medicines packed she checked over her stack of bandages before adding them to the bag.

"Aye child, it will be fine. Rin will assist me with the garden. You have done such a wonderful job that I will have no trouble with it." Kaede smiled reassuringly to the young miko. The child was always worrying about others when she should be worrying about herself. The road ahead would not be easy for Kagome; Kaede was thankful that the girl had Inuyasha's strength to see her through.

"Kagome-sama, I have sutras for you." Miroku tucked the papers into her bag then stepped to where Inuyasha stood.

"Arigato Miroku. They will be of great assistance I am sure. Do you want me to help you secure the barrier before we depart?" Kagome was wrapping two pouches of rice as she continued to pack.

"That will not be necessary Kagome-sama. I will take care of that as soon as you are past it." Miroku grinned at Inuyasha who was doing his best to be patient. The sun was gaining ground in the sky and he knew the hanyou was anxious to be on their way. "I have the letter prepared for Sesshoumaru-sama. I will send it out as soon as possible."

"Arigato Miroku. Be sure to keep those two brats of yours well within the village perimeter." Inuyasha knew those two girls could be a handful and numerous times they wandered outside the village. He needed to know that they would be safe in his absence.

"Sango is moving around much better now Inuyasha, and my girls are currently more interested in the baby than the yonder fields. I'll will ensure they stay close. You make sure that Kagome stays within your sights at all times as well. I do not like an oni that can lure its prey away in broad daylight."

"Don't worry about that. Kagome won't leave my sight." Inuyasha's intense gaze fell on the miko who was tying shut the leather satchel. That one single being meant more to him than his own life. Kagome would stay safe. This time he wouldn't take any risks with her. They would have to move more slowly than before, the trail was uncertain. They had no real leads as the boy only knew that he lived at a village close to the sea's shores. He hoped that he could catch the scent of something once they were closer to the coast.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I'm almost ready. I just have to get changed." Kagome blew a stray hair from her face before shooting him an apologetic smile.

"I'm in no hurray Kagome. Smells like that stews almost done anyway!" Inuyasha gave her and Kaede a crooked grin before dipping a clawed finger in the pot. Kaede quickly swatted him with the ladle and shooed him away. The display got the response he was looking for, Kagome burst into bubbly laughter.

"You and your food." She laughed as she picked up her leather suit and disappeared from sight. Moments later she returned, the tekkou peeking from her sleeves were the only indication of the armor she wore beneath her robes.

"Kagome-chan, sit down and eat before you go." Kaede offered her a bowl of steaming stew.

"Arigato Kaede-baachan, it smells wonderful." Sampling the aromatic stew she smiled in appreciation. Kaede's cooking was always so good. It may be the last meal she had with the elder for some time.

With their stomachs full, Kagome and Inuyasha left the small hut. Inuyasha slung the heavy satchel over his shoulder as Kagome laced her sturdy boots. With farewells out of the way the two began the first steps of their journey. The sun had already peaked and was starting its path back towards the earth. They wouldn't make it very far before they made camp but it was still progress.

Kagome paused at the edge of the village to wave to Sango, Kaede and Miroku. It felt strange not having the taijiya and monk with them but that was to be expected with their having children. This would be the first time in a long while that Inuyasha and she had gone on a journey without anyone. Even the first time she had come to the past it hadn't been long before Shippo had joined her and Inuyasha.

She wasn't sure if it was the anticipation of finding the oni or being alone with Inuyasha for an extended period of time that had her stomach in knots. Either way she felt strange embarking on a journey with nothing more than her weapons and Inuyasha. There had always been someone else to talk to.

What if they fell back into the routine of fighting? Miroku had always been the mediator and she had had Sango to talk to in the hot springs. Could they handle each other for that long? So far it had been a breeze but there hadn't been any intense situations to set their tempers blazing. She could only hope that they had set their childish tantrums aside and that cooler heads would prevail.

"You sure you got everything?" Inuyasha inquired as they made their way away from the village.

"I hope so. It's gonna be different not having ramen and soda pop." She giggled trying to hide her nervousness.

"Yeah, I miss ramen. I guess you'll just have to put up with what ever I catch." He let his hand lightly brush hers as the walked along. A quick glance confirmed that she had felt it, red dappled her cheekbones and she was smiling faintly.

"How many days until we get close to where you think the oni could be?" Kagome asked once the village was out of sight.

"Two, maybe three. No sense rushing. We need to be in good shape when we get there." Again Inuyasha cringed thinking how hard he had pushed her before. Hell he pushed himself back then, it was a miracle she had been able to keep up at all.

"I wonder what we are up against?" She thought out loud.

They continued on their way, sticking to main roads. Occasionally they would pass the odd merchant and were sure to inquire about the shadow oni. So far no one had heard of such a creature. There were no leads on anything, not even the missing men. They began to think that the village they were looking for must be somewhat isolated from other communities. With that bit of knowledge they at least had something to go on.

Kagome kept up light conversation, telling Inuyasha more about her last three years. The odd time he would keep pace adding tiny fragments about his time without her. At long last they came upon a thickly wooded area just as the sun dipped below the horizon. It didn't take long before a cooking fire was crackling merrily.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome unpacked a few items from the satchel, a cooking pot and one of the packs of rice. He used his ears and nose to scan the surrounding area. Finding no threat he caught the scent of what would be their evening meal. Quietly he slipped away, leaving Kagome to tend to camp. Moments later he returned with two rabbits in his hands.

"Inuyasha! That was quick. Do you want me to skin them?" She offered inspecting the rabbits.

"Nay, I'll take care of that. I wouldn't mind a cup of tea though." Inuyasha rolled his sleeves up and quickly sliced the rabbits. With their entrails gone he made quick work of the hide. Two slices around their feet and he was able to simply pull the hide away, leaving the clean meat. With the meat ready he fashioned two skewers out of some green wood and a stand to cook the rabbits on.

The meat was browning when Kagome offered him a cup of tea. He took it gingerly. "Aren't you having one too?

"I didn't have room to pack anymore so we only have one cup. I didn't think you would mind sharing." Slightly embarrassed that she hadn't been as prepared as she would have liked she lowered her eyes.

"That's fine. Here, you can have some." He passed the cup back to her, enthralled when her lips touched the same spot his just rested on. With the fire crackling before them, her face was lit ever so slightly. The soft light gave her an ethereal appearance; she had loosened her hair and it flowed gracefully around her face. His breath hitched in his throat when she smiled shyly at him.

"Arigato." Kagome passed the cup back. Electricity shot through her when Inuyasha's hand closed over hers. Their eyes locked in a heated gaze before she tentatively pulled her hand away. "The rabbit will be done soon, as will the rice."

Inuyasha struggled to keep hold of the beast that had awakened within at her touch. His eyes followed her every move as she busied herself around their campsite. His mouth went dry as she bent to pluck the rabbit from the fire. The sensual curve of her backside, was enhanced by the flickering light around her. Kami, the next few days were going to be sheer torture. He was absolutely certain Kagome had no idea about the effect she was having on him.

Kneeling before him, she held out one of the skewers, to Inuyasha she looked like a goddess. With shaking hands he accepted her offering. In a trance he ate, barely aware of the meat that passed through his mouth. Every move she made was so innocent yet it set his blood on fire. Looking away he tried to cool the heat that surged within. Damn, why was tonight so different from before? Other than the first night of her return, they hadn't so much as kissed. Perhaps the Goshinboku had been so close to the village that he had snuffed any lewd thoughts for fear of repercussions. With their home so far behind them it was like all inhibitions had been lowered. His beast demanded her closeness; the need increasing with every silent moment that stretched between them.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated trying to gain the attention of her companion.

"Oi wench." He grumbled, still fighting to gain his composure.

Kagome frowned at the statement. "Haven't heard that for awhile." The old hanyou was showing his face as the resumed their normal roles as travelers. She never had been fond of the way he addressed her but she guessed it was to be expected. He was still the same hanyou after all.

"Feh!" His gruff response was accompanied by his fingers vigorously rubbing his temples. Yeah, he was acting like the same ass as before but how else did he respond when he was feeling so out of sorts. He didn't like treating her like he had before, he just needed a moment.

"Does your head hurt?" Kagome did not miss the way his thumb and fore finger circled on his forehead.

"Not really, just have a lot on my mind." He watched as her face sunk and she turned away. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling you wench. I guess old habits die hard."

Her smile was genuine, causing his spirits to lift. The burning heat that had been all consuming before had all but vanished. When the bags were packed again Kagome came to rest by his side. He had just thrown another log on the fire, so the warmth filled the small clearing. When Kagome shifted beside him he, like every night before, offered her the warmth and safety of his lap.

"Come here before you freeze to death."

"I don't know how I managed before. That skirt was awful drafty." Kagome giggled.

"You don't say." He teased. He actually missed that skirt despite all the trouble it gave him. He had constantly been on guard, afraid that tiny piece of fabric would flip up in the presence of Kouga or Sesshoumaru. Hell, he even viewed Miroku as a threat when it came to Kagome's modesty.

"You know, I'm still in awe at how I managed. I didn't know anything when I came here. I was just a naive girl living on unrealistic hopes and dreams. Three years I trained to prepare myself for my return. Each progressive year it became harder and harder to understand how I survived. I knew nothing of self defense, even less of medicinal herbs and yet I survived."

"You did well Kagome. You learned a lot while you were here though. Think of how much Kaede-baba taught you. You got pretty good with a bow after awhile and that was completely self taught. I don't think you give yourself enough credit." He rested his head on hers when she relaxed into him.

"I had you. I didn't need to know anything. You would always come for me, always save me. I just hope this time around I won't be such a burden." Kagome sighed. She had often wondered why the others had put up with her. Sure, she had the ability to detect shards but it pretty much ended there. Other than the occasional lucky arrow she rarely contributed much to the battles. Near the end she had learned quite a few healing skills. In her mind that was little compared to what everyone else had to offer.

"You were never a burden to us Kagome." He whispered remember the countless times she had been willing to sacrifice herself to save one of them if not all of them.

"Well, at least this time I'll be of more help. You have to admit I'm not half bad at combat now. I excel at my knowledge as a healer and have a decent handle on my reiki."

"Feh, you're not half bad at all." Kagome was certainly confident in her abilities now. Inuyasha worried about what she would do in battle now with her new found skills. If she had raced in without a thought to herself before, what would she be like now? He suddenly worried about the possibilities. "Just promise you'll stay behind me when the shit goes down."

"I don't need to anymore. I'm strong enough to fight by your side." Kagome pouted. She could be of aid to him and she knew it.

"I don't care if you can fry youkai with just one look. I need to know that you are safe Kagome. I don't like flying into battle worried sick that you are going to get hurt." Inuyasha held her tighter, trying his best to get the message across. He didn't dare think what would happen if he scented her blood in battle now. His youki was closer to the surface than ever before and her blood would surely set it over the edge.

"But I..."

"Kagome please. Just promise me you won't get involved unless its absolutely necessary."

Kagome noticed the shake in his hands as he held her tight. She understood. Inuyasha had always taken her safety seriously. If he didn't have to worry about her he could concentrate on the battle at hand. Ultimately, her engaging in the fight could become a distraction and he could become injured. With him in mind she agreed to his demand. Only because she did not wish to see him pained at her expense.

"Alright Inuyasha. I promise."

Contented with her response he relaxed his grip on her person. The night wore on and eventually he became aware of the soft rise and fall of her chest. These were the moments he would always treasure. Kagome peacefully sleeping in his lap, trusting and accepting of who he was.

With dawn still hours away, he closed his eyes to rest.

X-X-XX-X

"Inuyasha! That woman said that she had heard of some men going missing from a village not far from here." Kagome rejoined her companion who waited patiently at the edge of the clearing. So excited was she with her latest uncovering of viable information, that she misstepped. She braced for the impending fall only to be caught by strong arms.

"Careful."

Kagome blushed in embarrassment of her own clumsiness. All the kendo training had done little to solve her overexcited two left feet.

"What else did the old hag have to say?" Inuyasha steady his miko.

"She thought that the rumor had originated from a fishing village. Her guess was that it was a day's travel from here on foot. Over that ridge," Kagome pointed to the looming foothills in the distance, "and then anywhere from the first to the fifth village."

"Any clues about an isolated one?"

"I asked but she couldn't say for sure. She hasn't left this area for years and was just passing on what she heard from the traveling merchants."

"Hmph. I guess we'll have to do some digging around once we get on the other side of that ridge." Inuyasha had picked up the faintest of auras a few miles back. Kagome also had speculated about a possible aura. Shortly after it had tickled their senses it had vanished. Whatever it was he was certain that it lay just beyond the misty hills in front of them. It was sinister and the brief brush against his own youki had left him unsettled.

"The passage looks pretty well traveled, I don't think it should be hard to get through. Seems like the road is used regularly by merchants from the fishing villages on the other side." Kagome rambled on trying to quell the nervousness that had crept inside of her. The closer they got to the mysterious shadow oni, the more on edge she felt.

It had been three years since she had encountered any dangerous oni or youkai. She hadn't had the opportunity to use her reiki in such a way since her last trip to the past. Her powers had been fine tuned in the areas of healing and barriers only as there had been no way to safely practice offensive and defensive tactics in the crowded city. Her swords were basic despite being forged from a hanyou's fang. Inuyasha had wanted something that resembled Tetsusaiga, something that could protect her in magical ways. Because of her reiki interacting with Inuyasha's youki, Totosai had been adamant about forging regular blades. The ancient sword smith had worried that Inuyasha's unstable youki could react negatively to her reiki, causing her harm during battle. So the only bonus her blades had was their immense strength. It would take a great deal of force to chip or break her katana or wakizashi.

This time she also wouldn't have Sango and Miroku to watch her back. They had such a tight group going into battle, all relying on one another in some way. It wasn't as if she was doubting Inuyasha, it was just that she was used to the former norm and this new method was going to take some getting used to. She was glad that she had made proper preparations for her return. Her kendo lessons would prove an invaluable asset and she was doubly thankful that her sensei had focused on her abilities to wield a sword as well. He had never asked questions as to why it was so important to her and he had even given her a key to the dojo. That had allowed her to train everyday for three long years. She had accomplished more in those years than she had ever thought possible. Sure, she had sacrificed her life as a normal high school girl but Kagome knew it was well worth it.

Jii-chan had brought in a friend of his from a shrine in the north to hone her reiki abilities. The ancient priest had been jii-chan's mentor. Once a week they met and she learned the art of her projecting and controlling her power. He had instructed her on the theory of using reiki for offense and defense Kagome hadn't the opportunity to put the theory into action. She was certain she would finally get that opportunity another day.

Beginning the short ascent into the hills Kagome felt another push of dark aura against her. Like something that was trying to sense her out, it tickled and prodded carefully around her. Never overly threatening it took its time assessing her giving her opportunity to learn from it. Despite its gentle push Kagome felt something very sinister beneath its outward appearance. A strange combination of peace and hostility it sang to her, beckoning her closer.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice broke the trance.

"It knows we are here." Kagome searched the area around them. Looking for anything hiding in the trees around them. Night was approaching, making the shadows in the foliage around them darker. With her normal eyes she couldn't hope to find anything in the trees. "Is anything out there?"

"No. I felt the aura again. My ears and nose haven't picked up anything. That's what has me concerned. No birds, no animals, nothing. There is literally nothing out there." Inuyasha relied on his relationship with nature heavily. The fact that it was so quiet around him was a clear warning. Things were not right on the other side of the pass. Every step they made his ears twitched and turned trying to catch a sound of anything. The only thing he could hear was their own footfalls.

"That's strange. The aura talked to me." Kagome mused out loud.

"What!" Inuyasha growled. He didn't like something that could approach Kagome without him knowing. Just what the hell where they up against?

"It wants us to come closer. Inuyasha?" Kagome was becoming confused as she tried to sort out the character of the presence she had felt.

"Yeah."

"Is it possible for oni to be both pure and evil?"

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed great peace on the surface but underneath it was pure malice I felt. It's like it is both good and evil." Kagome wondered if the peaceful vibe it was sending was just orchestrated.

"Isn't that what I am?" Really, when his youkai half was in control he was capable of horrible things. Sesshoumaru, at his request, had been helping Inuyasha come to terms with his youkai half. No longer did he fear the loss of his humanity.

"No. You are completely different. Even when your youkai rises to the surface you have always known who I am. Your heart is kind no matter who is in control. I think yours is just a matter of learning to balance the two. _This_ was strange."

"Funny you should say that. Sesshoumaru has been teaching me to balance the two." He admitted.

"Really? You never said anything about it before." Kagome was beginning to realize that there was a great deal of change that had occurred with Inuyasha since she left.

"It never came up. What about this aura? It could just be using the good side to lure you in. Kiyoshi said the women went missing during the day when they were doing the laundry. Maybe it just puts on a pretty face to attract its prey. I don't like that it is trying to communicate with you. Since when did auras talk?"

"I felt the aura first and then something trying to talk to me. They could be two separate things. That would explain the good versus evil thing." Kagome worried her lip. Whatever was going on she was having a hard time making sense of any of it.

Ahead awaited a creature neither of them had ever encountered. As the sun dipped towards the horizon they continued towards the evil that awaited them.

**A/N:** **Thank you Kokoronagomu for taking on another one of my stories. I value your input so much!**

**Catlover260:** I'm so glad to have you on board for another adventure. I hope you enjoy.

**LunaBell: **Thanks for the great review! Enjoy.

**Vampirelover2009:** I hope the rest lives up to your expectations.

**Kdec:** Thank you!! ;p

**little25victor: ***giggles * so happy that you enjoyed it.You'll just have to stay tuned to find the answers to your questions...

**LadyCash** : My sweet! I hope this makes your day! Give you know who a huggle for me.

**Mayu28** : Love at first sight eh?! I hope I don't disappoint.

**Inu Hanyou Nikkie:** I'm still blushing with your wonderful review. Hurray for a Kagome that actually prepares!

**Kmoaton** : Extra special thanks to you. Arigato for seconding Darkness. I squealed when it was nominated and I squealed again when you seconded it! Hope you enjoy this as much as my last. I'm pondering a few one shots with Sess and Missy so keep an eye out!


	3. Midnight Visitor

**Disclaimer: Pay attention! I'm just doing this for fun not profit. I have no rights to Inuyasha.**

**Midnight Visitor**

High above them the storm raged on. Pushed in from the sea, the ominous clouds had moved in just as they reached the top of the ridge. Inuyasha had gathered her in his arms and bounded off the beaten path to some caverns. Sheltered from the driving rain, they huddled together in a dry cave. The impression in the rock was barely large enough for the pair, not even large enough to accommodate a cooking fire. Not that it mattered as any firewood was well soaked through by now.

"Kami its nasty out there." Kagome shivered as she watched lightening arc across the night sky.

"Damn ocean storms. This is why I prefer to live farther inland." Inuyasha dug through Kagome's satchel for the one sleeping blanket she had packed. Finding it, he unraveled it and spread it over the both of them.

"This will likely stay put for awhile. Guess this is where we camp. No tea tonight. No rabbit either." Kagome sighed. At least they were dry.

"I'll catch something big for breakfast. You might as well get some sleep Kagome. I'll keep watch." Inuyasha squeezed her tight. How wonderful it felt to have her in his arms once more.

"Alright. Wake me if you hear anything." Kagome was already being lulled to sleep by the radiating warmth of her hanyou.

Sleep came fast for her and in her slumber she found herself in a strange dream. Realization dawned on her that it was no regular dream. The presence she had felt before was contacting her in her sleep. She recognized the feeling of its aura. What creature was able to break into her mind so easily?

Swarming around her like a dark shadow it came to her. Shifting and rolling like the mist they had walked through. Kagome could see it before her yet it wasn't tangible. If she had reached out to touch it her hand would have past straight through. A shadow that took no recognizable form, it bubbled around her.

Despite being unable to hear a voice she understood its motive. An ability to sense its thoughts through feelings and intuition. To her it seemed lonely, wanting comfort and companionship. Her compassionate nature was stoked but Kagome had learned that not all that seemed lost were. Sadists and psychopaths often prayed on the caring nature of others. Twisted and cruel they lured in their prey with a sad story and a pretty face.

She had tried to save everyone before and it had been a hard lesson to learn that not everyone could be saved. During her schooling she had picked up psychology courses, the subject appealing to her medical self. Case studies had been a large part of the classes and though they were tailored to a precollege level, they had focused on some of societies' most crazed degenerates. All through history, evil had created the most shocking of headlines. The little she had learned had awakened some self preservation. From Jack the Ripper to Ted Bundy, she learned the dangers of the most sinister of human minds. Her very nature was to see the best in people but now she knew that she had to be careful. To spot the signs before she became another statistic.

To her, this shadow was radiating waves of distress and loneliness, seeking her to approach it. Standing firm she simply watched. The aura she had felt early had been tainted with malice and there was a good possibility that the shadow was cloaking its true nature. To test her theory she reached out her hand and waited for it to approach. When it began to draw near she used her reiki to projected a bright orb in her hand.

The misty black being recoiled, hissing as the orb grew brighter and brighter in her hand. It let out one more blood curdling scream before retreating. With that Kagome awoke. Groggily she rubbed her eyes. She could hear the soft pitter patter of rain outside. The wind had died down and the night was filled with the gentle sounds of a spring shower.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered not wanting to disturb him if he was resting.

"Mmhmm."

"Do you sense anything close?" Kagome worried her lip.

"No...why?"

"I just had the strangest dream. I was in the dark. Something like... mist surrounded me. It felt so lonely. Almost destitute. Then it called to me without any words. Beckoning me if you will."

Inuyasha listened, his arms tightening around the miko with every detail she revealed. This was the second attempt the shadow oni had made to get to Kagome. The second time Inuyasha had failed to detect it.

"I wouldn't go to it."

"Good!" He cut in. The thought of losing Kagome terrified him. Thank Kami she had kept her wits about her.

"It's afraid of light. I projected a light orb in my palm and it was as if it pained the creature. The brighter the light became the louder it screamed at me." Kagome wondered suddenly why she had not been terrified. A dream like that would have caused anyone to break out in a cold sweat. Likely she had been too focused on figuring out what exactly was trying to communicate with her. As she thought about what she had seen she began shaking. Trembling she tried to laugh it off.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was concerned when his miko burst into hysterical laughter, trembling and shaking like she had seen a ghost. The shock of what she had just gone through was likely setting in. Leave it to Kagome to not realize just how close to danger she had come until it had already passed.

"It was terrifying. No face, no form! It just floated around me like a transparent curtain. How the hell do we combat something that can creep into my mind!" Kagome's anxiety grew with each passing moment. All the kendo training in the world couldn't help her with this. Her reiki had been the only thing that had saved her hiney. Inuyasha couldn't save her if she became lost to something in her mind.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha finally snapped, throwing a pebble across their rocky shelter. Kagome was right. How could he protect her if he could not see, smell or hear his enemy?

Silently they watched the rain falling outside. Both racking their brains for a solution to their predicament.

"Kami I'm a baka!" Kagome suddenly beamed, turning to face Inuyasha.

"What?" He shot her a confused look.

"Jii-chan and sensei taught me a blocking technique." Kagome smiled, proud that she had thought her way out of the problem.

Inuyasha merely quirked an eyebrow, not following the direction she was going.

"It's like creating a barrier just like the one that protects the village. Now that I know what it's aura feels like I can set up a mental block."

"Will it work?" Somewhat speculative he frowned at her.

"Well it's not like we have any other ideas!" Kagome grumbled back. Couldn't the man have a little confidence in her? Jeez, he hadn't even given the idea a chance.

"For your sake this had better work." He didn't want to believe in miracles but at this point they could use one. If Kagome could manage to keep the fiend out of her head that was one more weapon in their corner.

"I just need to meditate for awhile. You make sure nothing gets in here and disturbs me!" Kagome winked as she scooted off his lap and prepared herself. "Nothing like a squirrel running across my lap while I'm deep in thought."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Inuyasha tried to smile back but the gesture failed him. Nothing would be scurrying into this cave for the simple reason that there was nothing out in the darkness. The forest around them was still unnervingly void of any living creature.

He watched as Kagome fell into a trance like state, her mind and body focused on the task at hand. His keen eyesight picked up the tiniest specks of pink that floated around her. No doubt her reiki at work as the tiny orbs wove around her. His ears continued to scan the area for any sound; a cracking tree branch or the impact of a foot on the wet earth. Nothing.

Kagome was right. How did one fight something that could enter minds, unseen and unheard? Inuyasha was beginning to think that the creature in question was weak. Something unable to combat by normal means. Only weak creatures used sneak attacks. That made sense. Why else would it attack strong men in the middle of the night? Normal youkai didn't care whether they caught their prey during the day or night. If they wanted it, they took it. This creature seemed to plan things, deliberate until it was confident it could gain from the situation. Hence why it hadn't confronted them one on one. Instead it snuck around, poking at the minds of whom it perceived as weak.

Inuyasha grinned thinking that the oni had gotten a rude awakening delving into the depth of Kagome's mind. Kami be thanked that she hadn't tried to save it like so many others before. Quick thinking on her part had saved her. From what fate he was uncertain but he didn't imagine it would have been very nice.

He couldn't wait for dawn. The storm would likely have blown over by then and the sooner they got on their way the better. Darkness wasn't something he feared. From now on though he would be wary of things that went bump in the night. Something about Kiyoshi's story and this late night encounter had him praying for daylight.

The rain had stopped when Kagome finished her meditation. Exhausted she crawled back to Inuyasha, thankful when he opened his arms to her. The night was not yet over so she prepared herself for the first test of her mental barrier. If it worked, she would rest peacefully until morning. If she had failed, she suspected she would have another visitor in her dreams.

"How'd it go?" The rich baritone tickled her ear.

"Good I hope." She yawned.

With the rain creating a symphonic lullaby, Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X

"This is creepy!" Kagome whispered, huddling close to Inuyasha as they slowly made their way through the deserted village.

The rain had stopped in the early morning but as the sun rose, the clouds continued to bank along the mountains. Thus they had been experiencing the occasional odd shower as they made their way along the coastal path. Villages had come and gone, none baring any evidence of the mysterious shadow oni they searched for. Late afternoon had seen them investigating a narrow travel path that forked from the main road. Two hours later they found the isolated community for which they sought.

Not a living soul came to greet them as they entered. Fish still hung on smoking racks, rotting rather than being preserved. The huts were in great shape and in all the village looked as if everyone was simply gone for the day. The stench was what had first made Kagome uneasy. The scent of death and decay permeated the air.

Pressing herself against Inuyasha, she clung to his arm. One hand reached down to grasp his and she instantly felt better when his larger one held hers tightly. She couldn't understand why the smell was so bad, not a single body could be seen. The odd rotting fish shouldn't have contributed to such an awful odor.

Inuyasha had one hand locked on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, ready for an attack at any time. Badly he wanted the freedom of his other hand to cover his nose but Kagome had it in a death grip. He would put up with the stench if he could make Kagome feel more at ease. She was right. This place was creepy.

"Where the hell is everyone?" He thought out loud as the approached a hut. Using Tetsusaiga he lifted a door flap to take a look inside. Instantly he was hit with the pungent odor of death. Holding his breath he peered inside. No bodies and no blood. Death was everywhere in the village. Where were the bodies?

"Inuyasha, I don't like it here." Kagome whimpered. Right now she didn't care if she was a miko warrior. She wanted to leave immediately. Only the memory of Kiyoshi kept her planted at Inuyasha's side and not running in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Inuyasha dropped the door flap but kept Tetsusaiga unsheathed. He felt better having the sword drawn and ready for an attack.

Kagome was busy looking behind them when she felt the first surge of aura. So powerful, it nearly knocked her to her knees. Had she not been hanging onto Inuyasha she was certain she would have fallen. Radiating from in front of them, the malicious aki was making her nauseas. Inuyasha squeezed her hand reassuringly, obviously sensing her distress.

"You all right Kagome?" Inuyasha focused on the final building at the edge of the village. Large and elegant it would have belonged to the most prosperous of families, likely the village head. The aura seemed to be coming from it. He knew that Kagome was sensitive to the strong aki as it was obviously playing havoc on her.

"Kami I fell sick." Thankful for his support she leaned into him; breathing deeply to try and calm her body and mind. Regaining her composure somewhat she nodded, signaling for them to continue. Keeping her one hand entwined with Inuyasha's, her other reached out to rest on the hilt of her katana. With every step closer to the final home, the feeling of anxiety rose within her. She felt like the she was in a horror movie and she was the last heroine about to take on the monster. Every fiber inside was singing, telling her to leave at once. Self preservation set aside, she continued on.

"This is it. Stay behind me." Inuyasha reluctantly dropped her hand and stepped in front. Using himself as a shield he blocked Kagome from the entrance as he pushed the door open.

Behind him he could hear Kagome suck in her breath. No wonder either. What he saw inside the hut was repulsive. Bodies stacked to the ceiling greeted them, their blank eyes staring at them in a silent warning. The stench of flesh rotting and feces was overpowering. A bloody and grotesque display of the creatures abilities. The wounds suggested that their deaths had not been swift. Likely they had been toyed with; tortured until they finally bled out. A few poor souls still hung from bindings secured on the walls and ceilings. Inuyasha wondered if they had been brought here, forced to stay with the dead, knowing what their fate would be.

Taking a cautious step forward, he looked closer at the monstrosity inside. Closer inspection confirmed that all the bodies where men. Not a single female or child was inside. More confusing was the oni was no where to be seen. The aura seemed to cling to the bodies, a remnant perhaps of the excitement the vile being had experienced in his death trap.

Disgusted he turned, sliding the door behind him. Kagome, not far away, had lost the battle with her body and was heaving just outside the door. Sheathing Tetsusaiga Inuyasha went to her side, holding her hair as she continued to empty her stomach.

Kagome was beside herself. She had seen the hardships of war, the death of battles and kami knew how much blood she had seen. Never though, had she seen such calculated torture. The suffering and pain those men had endured had been every bit intentional and premeditated. The building, grand as it appeared on the outside, was a grotesque torture chamber straight out of the most twisted of minds.

For as long as she lived, Kagome knew the sights she had just borne witness to would be engraved in her memory. The men, hung from the ceiling, gutted and speared like a hunter's woodland catch. The vivid contrast of their cold eyes against the light that shown through the door. Worse yet was the feeling of that malevolent aura, thick and heavy in the air long after its creator had left. What sadist did they seek?

Struggling to straighten herself on shaking limbs, she reached out for the comfort of Inuyasha. Instantly he had her in his arms, cradling her as she clung to him. Her eyes were still wide with shock as she stared in abhorrence at the door that led to her nightmares.

"Come on Kagome, I want to get you out of here before night falls." Inuyasha urged, his eyes trailing to the distant horizon. They had missed their prey but he wasn't going to hang around and wait for it to return. Not with the Kiyoshi's warning ringing in his ears. The boy was adamant that they stay out of the shadows in the village. Night was full of shadows and he refused to let Kagome sleep anywhere close to this place of death.

Kagome nodded, trembling she tried to walk but her feet refused to move. Still in shock she was having a hard time leaving where her feet had become rooted.

"Here, get on." Inuyasha turned and crouched in front of her. When Kagome still did not move he pushed back causing her to collapse on top of him. Her hands came to wrap around his neck, her face hid against his back. He grabbed the satchel, swinging it over his shoulder before securing Kagome by her thighs and taking off. With incredible speed he fled, his precious bundle safe on his back.

For what seemed like hours he raced and Kagome still shivered on his back, traumatized by the perversion she had seen. The rhythmic sounds of Inuyasha's footfalls and the rush of the wind against her were slowly helping to calm her. Darkness was beginning to settle in around them and the salty sea breeze tickled her nostrils. When Inuyasha slowed his pace, she finally peeked out from beneath his silvery mane.

"This looks good." He spoke as he came to a stop. He had cleared the forest and headed straight for the open coast. Far from the threats of the ghost village, he had located a well sheltered lava tube. Perfect for spending the evening in. They were high and far enough from the water that he wouldn't have to worry about the rising tide or an ocean storm. What mattered most was that they where nowhere near that damn sadistic oni.

Letting Kagome down, he turned and inspected her. Her skin was still pale and her eyes looked sore and swollen. The good thing was that she had stopped trembling. He brought a hand up to feel her forehead, dropping it to gently caress her cheek.

"You alright?"

Kagome tried to smile at the concerned amber orbs that inspected her. It was too difficult, so she simply nodded her head. With a deep breath she settled herself on a big rock inside the large cavern. She watched as Inuyasha walked around the surrounding area, picking up pieces of dried driftwood and some broken branches from the odd tree on the shoreline. His eyes often darted to her and she knew that his ears and nose where trained on her as well. The knowledge that he was keeping close tabs on her was reassuring.

He returned to her and quickly had a fire flickering in the cavern. The walls became light and the shadows receded. Again he left her, wadding into the calm shallows of a seaside pool to catch a few fish. Kagome left her rocky perch to dig into her leather satchel. Withdrawing the blanket, she wrapped herself snuggly in it and sat close to the fire.

"Do you think you can eat?" Inuyasha had asked. He had been thinking of her mind frame as he fished; cleaning his catch outside. The sight of the entrails and blood could have triggered a relapse. He even removed the heads, thinking the dead eyes looked too much like those of the men. With the fish fillets skewered and cooking he turned his focus back on his distressed miko.

Kagome stared into the flames, wondering what she had gotten herself into. The sinister oni of shadows had thrown a punch she hadn't expected. It had come to her, feigning hurt and pain when in reality it had tortured and gained some sick form of gratification from its victims. What would have happened if she had been tricked by it pleas for salvation?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again after he had received no response from Kagome.

"Sorry, what did you ask?" Kagome snapped out of her trance. The aromatic scent of roast fish floated in the air. Her stomach felt empty and she eyed the meat speculatively.

"Can you handle some food?" He asked again, poking the cooking fish with a sharp stick.

"I'll try too. I still feel a little queasy." Graciously she accepted the roasted fish when he offered it to her. Easily enough she stomached it and it seemed to take some of the ache away from her raw insides.

"Has it tried contacting you again?" Inuyasha worried that the beast would scent their presence at the village. The bigger question was would it follow them?

"No. The mental block is working great." Kagome praised her mentor for teaching her such a useful weapon against evil.

"Good. I'm going to get some more wood. I want it nice and bright in here tonight." Inuyasha reached over and squeezed Kagome's shoulder. When she looked up and smiled he felt a huge burden removed from his shoulders. Thank Kami that smile was genuine and back on her face. He had worried that it would take days for it to return and that when it did it would be tainted with the darkness she had seen.

Kagome remained exactly where she was until Inuyasha returned with another huge bundle of wood in his arms. When he settled in, she crawled to him like a timid child. When he shifted and opened his arms, she clambered into his lap. She didn't care if the whole world was watching her anymore. This was where she felt the safest and be damned if she was going to spend another night anywhere else. From this point on she knew the only person who could chase away her nightmares would be her hanyou.

Unabashedly she wrapped her arms around his neck, burrowing her face into his neck. His arms wrapped tightly around her, nose nestled into her hair. She needed to be held, to be assured that the world was still good and that that good would prevail. So shook by today, she wanted him to know everything. One tiny misstep in this world and she could be gone forever. He needed to know her true feelings.

"Inuyasha?" Her voice was muffled in his throat.

"Hmmm?"

Pushing away from his neck she stared up at his face. Lips trembling and misty eyed she bared her soul to him.

"I love you."

Inuyasha watched in awe as those rose colored lips spoke her words of endearment. Bittersweet tears rolled down her cheeks. Crystal tokens of her undying affection. No doubt the brush with death had spurred her but he was ecstatic to have heard them.

"Kobito," the word was whispered as a padded thumb brushed the salty trail from her face, "my heart belongs to you."

"And I belong to you." Her hushed tone was barely audible as she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

The favor was returned as she broke; Inuyasha pulled her back in and urged her to repeat her actions. Tenderly he stroked her hair, clawed fingers gently combing through the silken black mass. This wasn't a heated exchange, far from it. Together they healed, learned and reassured. Slowly acquainting themselves with their kisses and caresses. A gentle swell of emotions mixing to form an even stronger bond than before.

"I don't want to lose you." Inuyasha confessed as he peppered her face with the sweetest of kisses. That fear had been gnawing away at his insides from the moment the shadow oni had first broke into Kagome's mind.

"I don't want to be lost." She admitted. It was terrifying to think one slip on her part could have put her in that sadist's hands.

"I swear Kagome, I will keep you safe it means sacrificing my life. You mean more to me than life itself." Worry sick amber eyes sought out pools of liquid blue. Desperately he held her, crushing her to his hard frame.

Unable to take it any longer Kagome broke. Her heart wrenching sobs echoing in the impending night around them. She had finally found him after three years. How could she cope with losing him? What if he fell into the sinister plot of the mysterious shadow oni? She was finally here in his arms and she wanted to spend the rest of her life this way. The future was too uncertain and she could only hope that they would weather the storm.

"Promise me you'll be with me every morning that I wake." She cried, worried that she would open her eyes to an empty room.

"I will. Always." Dipping his head he caught her lips in another demonstration of his devotion to her. Come hell or high water he would stand his ground. "I love you."

Kagome beamed, laughing through the tears. Her finger trailed down his face, resting in the softness of his silvery mane. What a pair they made. How many years had they dodged the inevitable, finally coming to terms with their love huddled together in a damp cavern, terrified of the trial to come. Nothing was ever simple in her life.

"When we get home I'm going to make you the biggest meal you've ever had. Miroku and Sango will be there with their children. I'll even track down Shippo." Kagome mussed, trying to think of something other than the beast they had to defeat.

"Sounds nice." Inuyasha smiled back before tucking the blanket tightly around them and holding her head to his chest.

Darkness found the couple, wrapped together in their solitary blanket, simply enjoying the comfort of one another. The soft and sensual kisses had relaxed to cuddling and intertwining fingers. The fire was stoked high when Kagome finally closed her eyes, the lingering feeling of Inuyasha's lips against hers as she succumbed to sleep.

Dawn came far to soon for the miko, her limbs stiff from the awkward way she had slept. Stretching she sat up only to be pulled back into the chest of her loved one.

"Morning Kobito." The husky baritone rumbled right through her body. Turning she smiled at the sleepy eyes of her hanyou.

"Good morning." Blushing she leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"The fire's still burning, do you want some fish for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked as he reluctantly released Kagome. Standing he stretched his own lethargic limbs and then threw another piece of wood on the fire.

"Sounds good."

"Be right back." He grinned as he bounded out of their shelter.

X-X-X-X-X

Thinking it was high time they developed a strategy, the pair remained at their coastal hideaway. Throughout the morning they gathered wood, ensuring that their nights would be free from lurking shadows. All the while they tossed around ideas, trying to find a way to lure out their prey without putting either of them in harm's way. The problem was they knew little of what they were up against.

The other daunting question was what had happened to the women? Where they still alive; possibly being held for some unknown reason. Or where their bodies simply dumped at some other location. More importantly was trying to figure out how it lured in its prey. The more they knew about it the better chance they had at succeeding.

Intuition was telling both of them that the oni they sought was going to be difficult to best. A straight forward attack would likely be of little effect. Their opponent seemed to be elusive, hiding both its physical appearance and aura when it felt on the verge of discovery. The ability to mask its aura was unnerving.

Kagome was beginning to think the only way they would be able to lure it out of its territory was for her to lower her mental barrier and let it contact her. The suggestion had been abruptly shot down by her overly possessive companion. What were their options though? How long could they hide out until their opponent moved? They couldn't allow more innocents to be victimized like the others.

The afternoon had crawled by and after eating their evening meal Kagome retreated to the shoreline. Meditating on the smooth rock, she felt the first brush of an aura. Again loneliness radiated from somewhere nearby. Looking across the rocky shoreline she spotted a figure. The tide crashed against the rocks, spraying foam behind the silhouette. Squinting she tried to focus on it. One minute it was there the next the wave sprayed again and the outline was gone.

Checking her surroundings she couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere close. The odd thing was that she was certain he had been right there. Confused at the aura that had filled the space around her she again looked around. Her heart began to race as she noticed that the sun was almost below the horizon. Night was practically upon her and her love was nowhere to be found. Standing she picked up her swords that she had placed beside her. Tucking them in her obi she picked her way to the safety of her cavern. The temperature was beginning to drop and combined with the moisture rich air, a thick fog was beginning to roll in.

Where the hell was Inuyasha?

Unknown to Kagome, her hanyou raced away from the cavern. He had sensed the being when it first arrived. Kagome was safe, meditating on the shore. Now was his chance to dispose of the oni. He scented Kagome as he headed in the direction of the creature. He hoped she made her way to the cavern soon to stoke the fire to keep the shadows at bay. Picking his way silently up the coast his keen eyes scanned the area. He had spotted the silhouette on the rock only seconds before the wave had sent a wall of ocean foam around it. When everything had settled the creature was gone.

Inuyasha cursed upon reaching the location the oni had formerly appeared. No marks, no footprints; no clear evidence that anything had been there. Breathing deep he grinned. The sinister shadow oni could mask its appearance and hid its trail well but it had left something for Inuyasha. The foul scent that could only belong to it lingered in the air. Now Inuyasha had something to track it with.

Standing quietly he closed his eyes letting his senses guide him. Blocking out the sounds of the sea and birds he focused on locating the shadow. Ears twitched and rotated, filtering through the distance around him as he investigated. He caught it off to his left. Snapping his head around he stared into the tree line. Time was working against him. Already the sun had dipped below the horizon, the fading glows of red and orange muted by the fog bank that rolled in. The breeze made the trees sway, casting shadows and movement where normally there would be nothing.

It was out there somewhere, taunting him and watching. His heart began to race when he realized that the fog had obscured his vision of Kagome. No longer could he spot her on the shoreline. Darkness engulfed him and he feared the space that separated them. His ears fixed the location where he thought the oni was. Leaping from rock to rock he circled around, trying to put himself between his precious miko and the malicious shadow that lurked so close to their shelter.

His worst nightmare had come true. From the time he had fled the massacred village he had feared being followed. It had likely waited until dark before beginning its pursuit, the night not allowing it quite enough time to reach them. Kagome had said it feared light. Unfortunately for them the remnants of the sea storm had seen a great deal of cloud cover develop once again late in the afternoon. The thick foliage of the forest combined with the lack of sunlight would have made the forest floors bearable for a dark loving creature.

Tetsusaiga drawn he pressed forward. The fog was heavier now and like a heavy blanket it hung in the air. His clothes felt damp as he slowed his pace; the excessive moisture making the rocks slick. It was disorientating to be in the swirling mist. He wondered if this had been similar to Kagome's dream. Trapped in a world of darkness; a sheer curtain whirling and tumbling around her. Had her dream really been the oni contacting her or was it premonition? The similarities were disturbing.

Again he paused, waiting and searching. The shadow oni made a sudden move, Inuyasha brought his sword up but he was too slow. He felt momentary fear as blood red eyes broke through the foggy veil. A snarling face of grotesque proportions snapped at him as the shadow blew past. Having little time to react, Inuyasha was knocked to the ground as it rushed past.

"Dammit it!" He cursed before struggling to his feet. Then it hit him. The shadow was heading straight for Kagome. It's blinding speed making it impossible for Inuyasha to intercept. Eyesight useless in the soupy fog he breathed deep, searching for Kagome's scent. Frantically he sought her out. Heartsick that he would fail her, he followed the beast.

Reaching the cavern's entrance he was greeted with silence. The fire burned low, most of the wood dampened by the moist air. Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Kagome!" He called out into the darkness. In a frenzy he looked for her, searching every inch of the cave before heading back into the black haze. It was too much to handle. Kagome was missing and now he couldn't get a single hint as to where the shadow was. Rage boiled inside as he considered the possibility that Kagome had been taken.

The air around him crackled as he howled out a blood thirsty war cry. Youki surging, it pulsed violently within. He could feel the burning on his face as his youkai blood began imprinting its marks. Claws extended and eyes clouded as he released the inner beast that sought destruction to the one who had taken his miko. Every fiber of his being demanded vengeance on the shadow oni. It would suffer the same fate as the sacrificed villagers. A slow and painful demise for touching what was his.

The countless hours of training with Sesshoumaru had given him great control of his other half. Bound together as one now he could rely on the aggressive nature of his inner youkai. Releasing it had increased his senses tenfold. With a maniac smile twitching on his lips, he let out a menacing laugh.

"Ready or not asshole, here I come."

A/N: Another round of applause for my wonderful beta Kokoronagomu. I'd be lost without you!

Lunabell: You get your first glance at the 'thing'!

Catlover260: Their confession didn't take too long. Enjoy!

Kdec: Thank you sweetie!

Vampirelover2009: Glad you enjoyed.

LadyCash: You were not the only person to think so. I agree. Her speech likely wouldn't be influenced by the past so soon after returning from a 3yr stint in Tokyo. A few quick revisions were made. Enjoy this chapter.

Litte25victory: *Laughs* - Holy villain bat man! To the bat mobile! You're too funny. I'm thrilled you like the story.

Wakikaki: * blushes* Thank you! Hope this installment is enjoyable as the last.

Mayu28: Thank you.

InuHanyouNikkie: As you requested... the next chapter! :p Youkai Inuyasha has made his appearance. Will he have complete control when he confronts the shadow? Stay tuned...

akdreamer: Hope you didn't fall off your seat while you waited. * giggles* More twists to come...


	4. Defining Fear

**Defining Fear**

In the waning twilight, cold, damp air clung to her skin as she entered the small cavern. The fire was nearly burnt out; the misty fog rolling in from the ocean, suffocating the flames and creating condensation on the rocks and wood. Picking up a large log, Kagome added fuel to the waning fire. When the flames looked to be on the road to recovery she turned to face the entrance.

'Where is he?' She thought to herself as she stared into the darkening, swirling mist outside.

On her way back from meditating she had felt the first push from the aki she was beginning to know far too well. Her reiki was running on high alert as the dense fog prohibited her from viewing the danger that could be heading her way. Like being blindfolded in battle, it created a sense of fear in her like she had never experienced. Outside she could feel the comforting aura of Inuyasha but the weather had a way of disorientating everything. They were both out there, swallowed in a veil of cold darkness.

The cave was now illuminated, the fire struggling to survive as the moisture laden air continued to seep inside. For now it crackled, yet Kagome feared the next piece of wood she would throw on would be too wet to burn. An idea came to mind and she left the opening to locate her sleeping blanket in the rear of the cavern. Soon she had the meager pile obscured under the shelter of the blanket. Contented that the fuel for their precious light had been saved she sat close to the flickering flame.

"Inuyasha will come!" She told herself after a pause. The silence in the cave had become deafening and it was comforting if nothing else to hear her own voice echoing against the rocky walls. Words were doing little to calm her so she began singing her own rendition of some of her favorite songs. Periodically she would pause, thinking something was stirring around her.

As the fire began to falter, Kagome found herself entranced by the movement of the fog. Every shift and swirl had her thinking she had seen something outside. Trying to hold her breath she trained her ears on the sounds outside. The odd night animal would rustle but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Inuyasha?" Calling out into the darkness she again listened carefully. Her hands reached out to ensure that her two swords remained secured at her hip. Then they sought her bow and arrows blindly while her eyes remained trained on the entrance. With her arrows secured to her back she nocked one arrow on the bow. She didn't like how the noise from the animals had ceased. The night had become far too quiet.

Again she thought she saw something stirring in the misty world beyond the cave. So anxious was she about what was outside that she missed the last flicker of her fire. Beside her only embers glowed, barely lighting the small area around her.

"Inuyasha?" The whisper came as fear settled into her bones. Whatever was outside was not her beloved hanyou. Her blood ran cold when she heard a rock shift and slide, as if underfoot, just beyond the cave.

A low pitched moan vibrated outside causing her limbs to tremor and quake. Never before had she heard such a terrifying noise. Like the last breath of a dying soldier it slipped from the lips of its owner. Shadows on the wall began to move around her causing her to panic. The wood was too far away to reach and only now did she realize her mistake. The hot embers were cooling in the fog. Another moan followed by a hiss echoed outside.

Desperate, she dropped her bow and lunged for the wood. Struggling with the blanket she fought to grasp any tinder for her fire. With wood in hand she turned to throw it on the smoking remnants of the former fire. Her eyes were captured by movement on the wall. To her horror, a shadow was making its way toward her own. Head snapping around to where a body should be relevant to the shadow she found nothing.

Tossing the log onto the wood embers, she prayed that the log would catch. Kagome focused on the shadow that was now speeding towards hers. When it touched hers, she felt a terrifying cold wash over her. Try as she might to reach for her bow she could not; her limbs paralyzed by some unknown force. The miko turned her face to the entrance and her heart nearly stopped.

A dark looming, figure filled the door. Silently and still like a cemetery statue it taunted her. It's shape was that of a mortal man yet Kagome suspected that up close it would have resembled anything but. Red eyes flickered, its gaze sharp and piercing in the dark. Unmoving in the entrance, it waited. The intensity of that moment was like no other. Baiting her, it remained motionless even as she tried to break through her immobilizing fear to summon her reiki.

When it finally smiled at her, Kagome feared she would die before the morning sun would rise. Terror settled into her very soul rending her incapable of utilizing her inner powers. Row upon row of razor sharp teeth glistened in faint light of the cavern. Those same jaws had inflicted pain and suffering on the men of the haunted village. Would her flesh feel the agonizing pressure of those dark mandibles? Or would she simply disappear like the women of the ill fated community.

Pray as she might, her log did not catch. Seconds later, as the embers finally faded, Kagome tasted debilitating fear. The figure remained where it was, unmoving and silent until at long last it raised a hand. Expressionless it watched her and Kagome began to panic when she felt hands gripping around her throat. The pressure increased until she was struggling to breathe. Her eyes left the oni to focus again on the wall. What she saw was anything but what she had expected. Her small shadow was trapped beneath a monster of one. Her eyes could decipher what looked to be a man leaning over her though nothing physically touched her. The vision faded and she knew nothing but darkness.

X-X-X-X-X

Fire rushed through his veins, allowing him to run faster and jump higher than he ever had before. The stench of the shadow oni burned his sensitive nostrils, but nothing would deter him from his goal. Ignorant of the world around him, Inuyasha focused solely on the scent of the oni and the faintest lingering impression of Kagome's unique smell. The trail was leading straight to the accursed place he had taken Kagome away from. Clearing the junction between the coastal boundaries and mountain pass, he hurried towards the obscured trail that led to the abandoned village.

Approaching the village he slowed. Finally halting on the outskirts, well hidden in the depths of the dark trees. In full youkai state, he was far more in tune with his surroundings. Scanning the area with his keen ears and nose he was able to determine that the oni had recently passed through here. This had not been its destination though. Breathing heavily he drew in what he could of Kagome's scent. No blood intermingled with it. Drawing a heavy sigh he exhaled with relief. For now she remained unharmed.

Flexing his lengthy claws he hungered for oni blood. Time couldn't pass quickly enough, and the space between them to diminish fast enough. He would go easy on the shadow creature if Kagome was unharmed; handing down a swift death. Should his miko be harmed, a slow and painful death awaited the creature.

Stalking through the village he passed the large building that still held the decomposing remains of the village men. When this was over and done with he would personally bury the poor souls whose bodies had been so disgracefully mutilated. On the other side of the dwelling he caught the trail once more. Again he made his way through the thick forest, slowly and deliberately. He did not wish to startle the oni and have it harm Kagome. Surprise would be his best ally.

X-X-X-X-X

Her head throbbed madly but worse yet was the pain in her throat. Certain that it was bruised and swollen she tried tentatively to swallow. That alone made her wince. Despite her discomfort, Kagome lay unmoving where she was, eyes closed and deathly still. She hadn't forgotten that she was likely in the hands of a crazed lunatic and whether it be youkai or human, it was mentally unstable and she did not want to provoke it.

Focusing on her hearing she tried to make sense of her surroundings. As tempting as it was to open her eyes, she feared alerting the creature of her new found state of consciousness. The air around her was still and unmoving. Silence was her only companion. If she knew what she was up against she would merely summon a reiki orb and blast it into dust.

Annoyance festered in her mind. How had she let fear overcome her natural response to danger? Her logic was reprimanding her for not frying the oni when it had set foot in the cavern. Perhaps she had been withdrawn from this lifestyle for too long. The terror had overridden her ability to summon her reiki and thanks to that failure, she found herself playing dead in a dark hole. At least she assumed it was a dark hole. Sure felt like it.

Her head was pressed against something hard. Cool and damp it felt like earth, or so she hoped. Behind her, her back was in a similar situation. The unnerving image of being buried alive came to mind and it took every inch of her strong will to keep from panicking and moving.

Her ears picked up the smallest of noises off to one side. A soft whimper followed by the rustling of the earth, like someone shifting on the ground. Moments passed before another whimper was heard from the same location. She wasn't alone. For the first time she allowed herself hope that there was survivors from the strange massacre at the village.

How she wanted to move, to locate the source of that pitiful noise. Her mind triggered a warning. What if the shadow oni was trying to trick her again. The longer she stayed awake though the more painful her position was becoming. Her shoulder ached from being ground into the hard earth beneath her. Her hips were sore and the hilts of her swords dug roughly into her ribs. Comforting was the sensation as it meant that she at least was armed.

Really it came down to two choices. Remain as she was, trying to ignore the protests of her muscles and wait until the oni made itself known. Option two was to get up and move, hoping that the oni was gone and that her company was normal humans. She wasn't liking the first of the two ideas any more than possibly confronting the oni with the second. What if the fear was debilitating again and she couldn't so much as throw up a barrier?

As confident as she had become in the past few years she suddenly found herself very lacking. The episode in the cavern had left her rattled and unsure of her own ability. When she should have retaliated and purified him, she had been frozen with fear. Sure, the shadow had somehow immobilized her but she had been stalled before it trapped her. The image of the beast was fresh in her mind. The eerie way it just stood there staring at her made the hair on her body stand on end. She'd take on a blood thirsty youkai charging her any day over the stark silence of her current enemy.

With the situation neither worsening or improving she decided on option two. Cracking one eye open she was surprised to see the area around her was dimly lit. Had her eyes not already been adjusted to the dark she thought she would have had great difficulty seeing the the cramped area she found herself in. Opening the other eye she began to take stock of her surroundings.

The area was indeed small and she likened it to a crudely dug bomb shelter. Roots were bared along the wall closest to her, a clear indication that she was underground. Apparently the feeling of being buried alive was more accurate than she first conceived. Scanning the area for threats, she paid close attention for the aki before deeming it safe and sitting up.

Kami was she sore! Every muscle protested as she adjusted herself to a sitting position. Her back remained pressed against the earthen wall as her hand trailed to the hilt of her katana. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a timid voice called out to her.

"You're alive?" The soft voice wavered in the darkness.

"Where are you?" Kagome whispered back trying to find the female who sought her out.

"To your left."

Turning Kagome could see the pale whites of the girls eyes. The contrast of white against black was the only indication that a person was so close to her. Reaching out into the darkness, Kagome jumped again when fingers latched onto her hand. Shifting, the miko shuffled herself closer to the girl hidden in the shadows.

"Are you from the village?" Kagome asked when her shoulder pressed against the girl. The woman was young, younger than her and filthy. It was hard to distinguish what she really looked like as dirt marred every feature of her face.

"Yes."

"Did the oni bring you here?"

"Yes. The other women are here as well."

"Where are they?"

"It has already encased them. Come it is day now and the little bit of light will keep him locked below in his sleeping chamber. I will show you." The girl moved on hands and knees further into the cave. Kagome could do little else but follow. It could be a trap but she had to go in case the women truly where there and needed her assistance.

Pushing through tangled roots she trailed after the girl. It was little wonder now how her companion had become so dirty. Kagome's knees were becoming torn and scraped as she pulled herself through the narrow passage. At long last the tunnel widened and when her silent leader made room, Kagome was appalled at what she saw. The village's women were indeed encased. Entombed would be more the word. Wrapped tightly in fabric they resembled the mummies she had seen at the Egyptian display at her national museum in Tokyo. They all lay rigidly in a row, a perfect line of linen and flesh.

"Are they alive?" Kagome asked moving to touch one of the bundles.

"Yes. Sleeping for now. Eternal sleep if you will. Come night this room will be filled with their screams. It's been the same every night since I was brought here. I think the oni feeds on their nightmares." The woman beside her whispered back.

Kagome stared in horror at the scene before her. It was almost unimaginable that these wrapped bundles contained humans. Even more so, that they were contained for the sole purpose of scaring them to death. In her mind she remembered when Inuyasha and she had helped a young man rescue his beloved hime. The Lord she had been married to was possessed by a toad youkai. That youkai had entrapped the young women of the surrounding areas as well. They had found them in large egg sacs, slowing being turned into food for the youkai. This somehow seemed more disturbing. The women in the egg sacks had seemed peaceful enough, blissfully unaware of what was happening to them. Not bound and gagged, forced to endure night terror after night terror until they were too exhausted to move during the daylight hours.

"Why are you free?" Kagome suddenly asked. If everyone else was subjected to this horrible fate, why had this one girl been allowed freedom in the underground hold. Why was she herself not bound in such a manner.

"There are two others like me." The girl paused, a dirty hand coming up to drag down her tired face. "At first we wondered the same question, then it came to us. One at a time we were taken down to its sleeping area."

Kagome didn't like the tone that had come to the girl's voice. The life suddenly deflated out of the woman in front of her, eyes becoming flat and distant. She had seen that look before on a woman's face. The girl didn't need to go into further detail for Kagome had already figured it out.

"I was surprised at how gentle it was. No worse than being taken by an unknown husband for the first time. It wasn't pleasant but I didn't think I would live through it. We're not just concubines for it though. I think it is trying for offspring. That's the only thing that is keeping us alive and in relatively good condition."

Kagome's heart sank. Breeding stock. The monster had rounded up the women for food and breeding stock. Worse yet was that her fate would likely be similar to the girl's beside her. Cursing she looked around her desperate for an escape route. Looking up she saw what she needed. A small opening high above that was allowing the faintest bit of light through. If she could reach it maybe she could widen the hole and crawl out.

"Don't bother." The woman had watched Kagome's eyes. She knew that escape was futile.

"Why not?" Kagome huffed. If there was any chance of escape, even remotely slim, she would take it.

"There's a barrier that keeps us here. Trust me, I've tried getting out of here a thousand times. The only thing I succeed at was hurting myself." The woman looked from the ceiling back to the bodies around her. "Just accept your fate and be thankful that he hasn't made you into one of these pitiful people. I'd rather be raped than food."

"I'm not willing to accept anything." Kagome gritted her teeth. The woman beside her didn't have the benefit of spiritual powers. Unfortunately Kagome didn't have the benefit of a bow and arrow to test the barrier. Her bow had been lost along the way. Standing up she motioned to the other girl to do the same.

"Above us is a possible escape. I'm going to climb up there and take a look."

"But what of the barrier?"

Kagome smiled before igniting a tiny ball of reiki in her hand. The girl recoiled beside her shielding her eyes at the bright light. Kagome laughed. "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I am a miko."

"Kami, we are saved!" The woman smiled back. "I'm Yume. The easiest ledge to climb is over there."

Not hesitating, Kagome headed for the ledge. Adjusting her swords so her climbing wouldn't be hindered by the blades, she bent to dust her hands with dirt. Setting her jaw in determination she began her ascent. The wall was difficult but Kagome was in peak physical condition and she made it to the top in good time. Disappointment set in when she reached the opening in the ceiling. It was smaller than she had first thought. Barely large enough to fit her hand through. From her current location she got her first glimpse of the barrier. Yume hadn't been lying, it looked formidable enough. No doubt it would do more than sting if someone tried to push through it.

Weighing her options Kagome tried to figure out what to do next. The hole was too small to escape through, and if she tried to blast it bigger she risked the chance of crushing the women with falling boulders. She had to think of a way to get everyone out safe and sound.

"Kagome-sama, you must come down." Yume looked worried as she watched Kagome teeter precariously on the high ledge above her.

"Yes, I agree. I have to figure out how to safely make this hole bigger." Kagome carefully picked her way down. Even if she managed to open the ceiling, how was she going to manage hauling the dead weight of the rest of the women up and out?

"I told you it was useless." Yume sighed.

"Not useless, informative!" Kagome tried to remain upbeat but the future was looking rather grim. Maybe she was looking at things the wrong way. The most obvious route wasn't always the best. There could be another way out. She just had to look harder.

"It will be dark soon." Yume's eyes traveled up to the ceiling. Dark meant another hellish night with that creature. She had been lying when she told Kagome it wasn't all that bad. Yume hadn't wanted to frighten her new companion any more than was necessary. Being raped every night had been terrifying. Her body ached continuously. True, the creature had been gentler than she had been expecting but that didn't matter in the long run. She had been violated over and over, her screams only fueling its lust for her. The other two girls had much the same fate. Yume hadn't seen them for two nights now. Likely they were being held in separate locations since they had tried escaping together.

"Then I guess we had better come up with a plan and quick." Kagome again knelt by the wrapped body of a woman. She wondered if the person inside was young or old. If they had had a family before this. If one of the men she had seen had been her beloved husband. Gently she reached out and touched the woman. Letting her reiki flow gently through her fingers she hoped that it would give the unconscious villager some peace.

How was she going to manage to get them all out of this mess safely? Where was Inuyasha when she needed him? Kagome worried that something had happened to her faithful hanyou. She didn't know how far she was from their seaside escape but likely she was currently closer to the village.

With no idea of where she was or how to get out of this underground fortress, she was beginning to fear the inevitable. What if she froze again and couldn't use her reiki against the shadow? Kagome was afraid that even being a miko wasn't going to get her out of this. The familiar feeling of self loathing washed over her. She hadn't felt this inadequate since her first few trials with Kikyo.

Gritting her teeth she forced herself to push away the negative thoughts. She was better than that. For three long years she had pushed herself to her limits. Training both mentally and physically she had prepared herself for life in these times. Kagome would be damned if she let these women down. This time she wouldn't be startled by the shadow's appearance.

Kagome thought her best plan was to become well informed about her opponent. She had an informant sitting right beside her.

"Yume, tell me what you know about the shadow. I saw the shadow take a hold of mine but there was a solid form in the door. Are they one and the same?" Kagome asked trying to make sense of what she had experienced.

"He calls himself Chitose. He takes a human appearance for the most part but when he is angered... well I'm sure you saw the teeth. As far as I can tell he controls the shadows. He's brutal in his assaults and he doesn't even have to lift a finger to kill." Yume explained, shivering in remembrance of his youkai face. "One of the other women he... uses, she was in a hut when he attacked her family. She said that unusual shadows crawled across the walls and when they reached one that belonged to the males, it attacked. Nothing ever touched the men but they struggled as if they were fighting another person. When it reached hers she said that she couldn't breathe and then all she remembers is waking up here."

"Chitose huh. I know about the men in your village Yume but how did he abduct the women?" Kagome had a hunch of the technique, a lure tactic that based its success on the mothering nature of the female villagers.

"I was washing laundry. It was getting close to night and the day was already dark from the rain storm. I heard something in the trees near the river. A cry of sorts. It sounded so desperate and sorrowful that I had to see who it was coming from. The forest was so dark. No light could break through the dense clouds and into the thick trees. I saw what I thought was a small child, then I remember nothing." Yume's eyes moved to stare down the narrow black passage they had come through and then towards another passage on the other side of underground fortress.

"You don't have to talk about what happened once you came here." Kagome reached out to reassure the woman beside her. She was no fool. Yume hadn't been telling the truth about Chitose's use for her. Kagome knew that Yume was likely raped and that the girl's time here had been very difficult. Anyone who survived time with such a sinister being had to be strong, especially mentally. The miko greatly admired the young woman who had reached out to her, despite her own fears and knowledge of the beast they battled. Yume was indeed a remarkable woman.

Looking around her, Kagome realized that the little light that had filtered through the ceiling was now gone. They were once again submerged in darkness. Her biggest trial was about to come. Deep in thought her eyes went to the tightly wrapped bodies laid out near her. She was reminded of the time she had been trapped by a moth youkai, encased in a cocoon and subjected to her own fears. Her thoughts were jolted when a scream erupted close by.

"It's beginning!" Yume whispered huddling closer to Kagome.

The miko shuddered when scream after scream began to fill the air around her. Whatever the women were seeing in their dreams, Kagome doubted it was something so trivial like what she had experienced under the moth youkai's influence. The shadow oni Chitose most be injecting pure terror into the women's minds.

"This is horrible!" Kagome couldn't bear the pain the women were dealing with. Channeling her reiki she placed a barrier around the gathering of bodies. Her thoughts focused around everything she could think of that was calming and peaceful. She smiled brightly when the screaming turned to whimpering and finally quieted.

"Amazing!" Yume's hushed voice echoed in the night.

"You think they'll be hurt if we cut off their bindings?" Kagome asked as she pulled out the shorter wakizashi from her hip. She had wasted enough time trying to find an escape and learning about her enemy. Now was time for action. First she would try and get the women awake and ready. Her priority as a miko was to keep them safe.

"I don't think so." Yume hesitated before taking the deadly blade from the miko. It was unusual for a miko to carry the blades of a samurai.

"Start cutting them free. The barrier around you should keep you safe from the oni." Kagome's eyes searched the depths of the two passageways near them. "Tell me Yume, do you know when he comes."

"No."

The response came just as Kagome felt an aura begin to flare down one of the earthy channels. Her nemesis approached and they had yet to free even one of the women from their bindings.

"Ready or not Yume, Chitose is coming." Kagome forewarned, her grip tightening around the hilt of her katana. Her thoughts trailed to Inuyasha as she waited for the upcoming battle. Praying that he was unhurt and would reach her soon, she squared her shoulders and prepared to stand her ground. With or without her hanyou, things were heating up fast and she would be the one to protect the women behind her.

A blood curdling hiss rose from the depths of the darkness causing Kagome to shudder. When two red eyes glowed in the distance she sucked in her breath. Time waited for no one right? Without hesitation she drew her katana from its sheath, the long blade weighed heavily in her hands as she stared down the oni of shadows.

A/N: Kokoronagomu – thanks for the extra hard work on this one! Get some more shut eye, you deserve it!

kmoaton – Hope this answers some of your questions! Enjoy.

Akdreamer – I'm really enjoying the suspense myself.

Nekoriebaka- So glad you like my take on the characters.

Mayu28- And so I give you another chapter!

Inu Hanyou Nikkie -* rubbing salts under nose* Wake up from your faint honey, here's another one for ya!

La623 – Goosebumps eh? I hope the this and the next chapter has the same effect.

Puppyears 6248- *giggles * Thank you.

Kdec – Thank you so much!! ;p

little25victor – Horrible; I hope I delivered!

InuyashaXkagome1994 – Kagome and Inuyasha fluff is always sweet!

Vampirelover2009 – Glad you are enjoying this.

pyscho_chick32 – Hurray! I'm glad you stumbled upon it! Hope you had an enjoyable read.

Catlover260 – The woman from the village are found and Inu is on his way!!!

unistar – The pair is stronger, more trials to come for the newly united couple. Thanks for reading.

Angel-up-above-heaven - So happy you like it so far.


	5. Living Hell

**Living Hell**

The pressure in the air around her was immense, causing her to feel short of breath and light headed. How much longer could she keep this up? Keeping the barrier around the women was trying enough. The reiki orb glowing brightly in her hand was barely keeping the oni restrained in the shadow cloaked edges around them. Her strength was beginning to waver. Kagome had a choice to make. Either keep the barrier up to protect the women or the orb to protect herself.

Gritting her teeth against the strain she fought for control over her powers. The soft moans of the women behind her were evidence that the purifying effects of her barrier was freeing them from the oni's grasp. They were still too far gone to be able to defend themselves against attacks. Their minds would likely be too fragile to withstand another mental push from the shadow oni. As a miko, her duty was to protect the innocent and so she would.

The orb in her hand flickered and failed as she steadied her grip on the katana. Somewhere in the black curtain that clung to the walls, she heard the menacing laughter of Chitose. Another hiss and chuckle echoed around her as the beast moved in the dark, a predator of stealth and deception.

"Kagome-sama! The orb! You must create the orb again!" Yume cried out behind her, worried for the safety of the young woman beyond the barrier.

"It will be alright Yume. I can not keep up both at the same time. You must concentrate on waking the women and preparing them to leave. If there is an opportunity to escape, I will be counting on you to get them out." Kagome's voice was stern. Her eyes focused on the tiny movements at the limits of her vision; ears straining to pick up the position of her enemy.

Yume watched as the miko braced her legs in a defensive stance. She saw determination in the form and knew that the younger girl was serious in her bleak endeavor. Yume realized that she couldn't fail Kagome and so she began trying to stir the women from their slumber. Yume's thoughts turned to the pile of bindings she had cut from the women. It may not be much and even pointless but she had high hopes for the rags. Two women had come to and Yume made fast work of getting them on board with her plan. Soon they were tying the strips together, their skillful fingers weaving a strong rope. Yume hoped that it would be enough.

"Tasty!" A voice hissed. It was so close that Kagome could thought she felt a stirring of breath on her skin.

"Stop hiding in the shadows Chitose! Come out where I can see you!" Kagome demanded. Her mind couldn't take much more of this waiting game. She felt like a worm on a hook, baited and awaiting her unpleasant fate.

"Very well my precious." This time the voice sounded more human, masculine and strong.

Kagome nearly gasped when Chitose emerged, his form faintly lit by the shimmering pink barrier behind her. He was not the creature of terror she had remembered from the ocean caves. His features were for the most part human. Strong facial structuring made him handsome, long blue black hair framing high cheekbones and bright green eyes. Tall and stoic, he could have been compared to regal nobility. His clothes were the only give away to his less than prosperous lifestyle. The dark cloth was stained with dirt and blood; tattered and torn from neglect. Was he a shape shifter as well? She remembered his red eyes and mouth full of teeth from before, not this beautiful man.

"I see you have been busy. It's not nice to take away someone's food." He stepped closer.

"If you changed your diet I wouldn't have to be so rude." Kagome's steely voice echoed loudly in the room. Her sword raised at the approaching oni.

"Hn. My 'diet' is none of your concern miko." He grinned; the toothy smile was deadly as Kagome again witnessed row upon row of razor sharp teeth. Handsome and charming on the outside, his mouth was reminiscent of the jaws of the notorious great white.

"Your funeral." Kagome shrugged as Chitose began his assault.

The oni launched, his movements flowing with the shadows. Kagome barely raised her katana up in time to block his attach. It happened so fast that she almost didn't see the sword he pulled from behind him. The metal had caught the faintest of reflections from the barrier still erected behind her. The pale pink reiki had shone briefly giving her an opportunity to defend herself.

Still shaking from the shock of the first attack she braced again for the blade. The clashing of metal resounded through the caverns, deafening in the silence that had filled the area before. Kagome wasn't making great strides at winning, hell she was barely hanging in there. Each blow of his blade against hers vibrated through her arms. Every time she countered, her muscles burned in protest.

The worst of it was that she knew Chitose was only playing with her. Wearing her down until he himself tired of the game. Time was running out. Kagome wasn't sure how long she could keep up this pace and maintain enough concentration to keep the barrier up around the women. Dodging and diving she held her ground, mindless of the cuts and bruises she was earning along the way.

Surely Chitose had to have another weakness. He was sensitive to light, but in their current location there were plenty of dark corners for him to hide in. Tempting as it was, the bright reiki orb she was capable of producing was only a bandage for the problem and not a solution. Kagome's mind raced as she desperately tried to come up with an answer. So lost in her thoughts she missed Chitose's lightning fast attack. Her tired body could not move quick enough. Blinding heat seared her thigh, the dampness of her blood drawing her awareness to her wound. Kagome cried out upon realization that her enemies blade had cut cleanly through the dragon leather hidden beneath her robes and sliced deeply through her flesh. Instinctively her hand dropped to her thigh, clutching tightly to the dripping wound.

"Kagome!" Yume screamed helplessly behind the wavering pink barrier.

The miko dropped to her knees, fumbling as she tried to slow the bleeding. Her eyes were wide as she watched her enemy in the shadows. Finding it difficult to retain her composure and fending off panic, Kagome tried to focus on the oni that lurked in the blackness beyond her.

"You blood has the taste of purity and power. Such a wonderful combination. Pity I don't plan on eating you." Chitose paused as he emerged from the ominous cloud of dark. One finger trailed down the tip of his bloodied blade as he sampled her for a second time. "At least, I won't eat you quite yet."

"What is it you want beast!" Kagome spat.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled pulling his finger from his mouth; all traces of her blood licked clean from the appendage.

"If it was so obvious I wouldn't have asked." Kagome growled. Her hand pressed roughly against her leg. Her ability to call upon her reiki was failing. She found she couldn't use her powers to heal her wound. Her eyes flicked to where the women were. She had been surprised to see that every villager had been revived. Scared eyes were fixed on her, waiting to see what would become of her. What would become of them all. More importantly though, she had been disheartened to see the barrier beginning to wane, faltering ever so slightly with every drop of blood she lost.

"I require a heir." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Your point?" She huffed, more concerned about her weakened state and the welfare of her charges than the longevity of the oni's family line.

"I fear that neither youkai nor human has been able to carry my child to birth. Repeated experiments have all ended in disappointment. Combining my seed with youkai proved unsuccessful. The mixed blood always produced a fetus that was far too dark; it always devoured the youkai female from the inside out."

Kagome paled at the newly learned information. Her eyes sought out Yume and found the woman clutching her womb in fear. There had been two other women right? What had happened to them? Had Chitose impregnated them as well?

"And humans?" Kagome asked carefully, unsure as to whether or not she wished to hear the answer.

"They all abort before their bellies start to swell." His smile this time was directed at Yume. "Humans are after all insignificant creatures. I don't know why I bothered with them."

"You do realize that I am human." Kagome hadn't liked the way he had so easily disregarded humans. Her heart was telling her that the fate of the other two women was likely bleak. If they had already been impregnated and aborted, they were likely dead. Chitose didn't look like the type to deal with failure all that well. She could only pray that Yume was free of such a burden.

"Ah yes. A minor set back. You however, have the most unique of gifts. A miko. Something rare and beautiful in this world. I have big plans for you my dear."

Kagome shuddered at the thought. It was best she never witnessed those plans for her. Closing her eyes tightly for a minute, she prayed that Inuyasha would find her soon. Staying alive until he got to her was fast becoming her main objective.

"Miko—Yes, you could call me that. I still fail to see how I could possibly be of use to you." Kagome was trying to buy some time. Keep him talking in hopes of sparing her life and the lives of the villagers.

"Miko possess the ability to purify and heal. You would be able to carry my child to full term by healing yourself and keeping the fetus from becoming pure evil." The shadow oni leaned against a large stone. He looked deep in thought as he weighed the possibilities of such a union.

"Aren't you afraid that I would simply purify it?"

"I chose you for a reason. Though you possess great power, it is clearly evident that you lack in training and self discipline. You are barely able to maintain your barrier while you fight. I highly doubt you could train you reiki to purify a living, breathing baby within your womb." Sheathing his sword he sat down. Seated he was at the same eye level as her. "Besides, a miko would have a hard time killing her own child."

It was true. Even if she found herself carrying the seed of evil herself, Kagome knew she couldn't be so heartless. A child was still a child, no matter who or what it was. She believed that there was good in everyone, why should Chitose's child be any different.

Pushing aside the unsettling thoughts of forced motherhood, Kagome saw the opportunity she was searching for. If Chitose only wanted her, perhaps she could work out a deal with him. Trade the freedom of the women for her cooperation. First she would negotiate the release of the captives and then worry about her own hide.

"Baby talk aside, we find ourselves at stand still. I'll agree to _consider_ carrying your child if, and only if, you set these women free." Kagome focused on keeping her voice strong and even. This had to be the craziest thing she had ever done. A decision that could prove fatal. What could she possibly be thinking?

"Kagome! You can't agree to this!" Yume shouted behind her, panicking at the thought of the fate that awaited the miko.

"Yume, this is the only way to get you and the others out." Kagome shouted, her eyes never leaving the smiling face of the shadow oni.

"Then what of my food? Do you intend to fill that void as well?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome was confused. Hadn't the men been his source of sustenance.

"I'm using the women for my daily dinner. Inducing nightmares creates the most delicious of screams. I specifically chose these caverns for their amplification and channeling properties. You see my sweet, each one of these wonderful sounds vibrate in these walls and flow straight down to my chamber." His predatory grin sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Then the men..." Kagome was at a loss for words. The horrors she had seen had been perfectly and purposely orchestrated. Each wound had been methodically inflicted to produce a response that both thrilled and sustained the oni. What kind of beast was she up against? Kagome suddenly felt as if she was about to sell her soul to Satan himself.

"I had been resting for a very long period of time. I required—an energy boost. The village provided a way to fulfill all my needs. These caverns were close by, the village isolated and a bounty of nourishment. I can still feel the way each one of their screams excited me. The look on their faces when they were strung up; begging for me to stop, begging for death. You saw them didn't you. Tell me miko, was the artistic beauty of death still etched into their features?

Horrified, Kagome could only recoil. The images of those stark faces sprung back to life, sending her mind reeling into darkness once more. Lifeless eyes, cold black blood and the unmistakable scent of death suddenly seemed so fresh. It was as if she was suddenly standing in front of that hut once again. Gone was the cavern, replaced by the still village. What was going on?

"What's it like miko?" The voice in the darkness called out and Kagome found herself once again positioned on the cold stone in the cave. A cold hand was pressed against her waist. Chitose had moved beside her, his arm wrapped around her.

"You're repulsive!" Kagome spat, pushing away from his embrace.

"Your choice miko. The women's freedom and your damnation, or your own freedom." His hand gestured towards to shaking forms of the villagers.

Could she handle it? Blue eyes rested on the strained faces of the others. Hadn't they suffered just as much and survived? Wasn't it her duty to protect and serve the people? All she had to do was survive. Weakened as she was, there was no hope of escape at the moment. She had depleted her reiki to almost nothing. The barrier that barely surrounded the women threatened to give out at any minute.

"Release the women immediately! When they are safe beyond the walls of this cave I will negotiate the terms of my commitment with you." Kagome had to turn away from the sorrowful look in Yume's eyes.

"Very well." Chitose waved his hand. The movement caused the walls of the cavern to moan and crackle. A hole opened up revealing the moonlit forest outside.

Kagome was exhausted and last of her energy gave way, the shimmering pink barrier dissolved into nothing.

"Leave!" The growl echoed in the room and jump starting the women into action. Only Yume hesitated, giving one more worried glance before disappearing into the black outline of the forest.

All too suddenly Kagome found herself trapped alone with a creature from her worst nightmares. Panic swelled within making her heart race and breathing labored. Where was Inuyasha when she needed him the most? Hell, right about now she wished herself locked up with Naraku. At least he had only wanted her to detect jewel shards.

Now she faced the possibility of rape and endless night terrors. What would seem like an eternity of being used both physically and mentally was becoming all too close to reality. Kagome was beat, exhausted and at the mercy of the beast in front of her. The wound on her leg had slowed it's bleeding but she had lost enough blood to leave her light headed. Any attempt to escape would be futile and likely fatal. Physically she was unable to fight any longer. Mentally she was losing as well.

With no chance of utilizing her powers as a miko she had to stall the best she could. Her only hope lay in the hands of her amber eyed hanyou.

X-X-X-X-X

The air was calm and still around him. No birds and no bugs. This had to be the spot. He could feel the ominous aura that filtered through the darkness. Subtle as it was, his acute senses picked up on the ebb and flow in the energy around him. Inuyasha was close. His youkai eyes glowing in the dark, focused and searching for his prey.

Tetsusaiga vibrated at his hip, calling out to his human half. Kagome was somewhere nearby. Inuyasha was about to move forward when he felt the sudden shift in the air around him.

'A barrier?' He mouthed.

Reaching out his hand he felt for the invisible wall. Electricity surged from the wall, the force strong enough to throw him back. The blast only served to fuel the rage that was growing within him. A feral growl ripped from his throat as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The blade made no protest to the youki coursing through his very being. Instead it pulsed in time with it and soon the blade was glowing as red as Inuyasha's eyes.

Poised to strike, he had to suddenly refrain as again he felt a shift and the barrier dropped with no attack. His nose instantly detected the scent of humans. Before him, women began to rush from the void, wild eyed and frantic. The moment they spotted him they froze. By this time the group was past the barrier. The moment the last foot crossed the line, the energy flared and the barrier was back.

"You smell like him!" Inuyasha growled, his sensitive nose picking up on the thick stench that clung to their clothes. As he studied each of the terrified faces he became aware of just who this pathetic group could be. He took a ragged breath before he spoke again. Perhaps he could get some much needed information from them. He only hoped he hadn't scared them too much with his youkai appearance.

"You are the women from the village, right?" He tried to project his voice in the most calming matter he could, the rough edge was still underlying in it.

No responses came from the pale skin and wide eyes that stared back at him. Not until a timid voice from behind the group floated on the breeze.

"Hai."

"The oni, he took you from your homes. I search only for him and mean you know harm." He knew the words would mean little to these traumatized beings. How could he project a safe and trusting persona when he knew full well what he looked like. Red rimmed eyes searched the small crowd for the bravest of the women who had somehow found her voice to answer him the first time.

"Does he have a miko?" Inuyasha tried again after moments of silence.

Then he saw her, a tiny young woman that was fidgeting in the back. He could tell that she knew something. He could sense her apprehension and confusion as it rolled off her in waves. He had to reach her somehow, get her to trust him enough to give him the little bit of information he sought.

"Kagome. I am here to protect the miko known as Kagome." He spoke her name slowly, carefully watching for any kind of response from the fidgeting girl. It was there. A spark in her eyes when the name rolled of his tongue.

Softly he advanced, the women bolting as he approached. He let them all pass, his eyes never leaving the desperate brown eyes of the young woman at the edge of the barrier. Soon it was only him and her. She hadn't fled when the rest had. Now he stood before her, the red Tetsusaiga vibrating as it drew closer to the barrier.

"Please," he pleaded, "I need to find her. She means everything to me."

Those scared brown orbs misted and her lip began to quake. Yume didn't understand how a youkai could come to have such deep feelings for a miko. Two mortal enemies should never have any form of a bond. She could feel his sincerity. Somehow knew that he was not lying. This beautiful yet terrifying creature was likely just as deadly as Chitose but she was going to trust him. Kagome had no other options.

"She has sacrificed so much for us." Yume sobbed, breaking under the immense strain on her mental well being. Sinking to her knees she began to let it all go. Hurriedly she began to tell the youkai before him the story of her ordeal from the moment of her capture until the last moments within the dark caves. She spared no detail as she rattled off her tale, barely breathing between sentence. She was half certain that he couldn't understand her between her tears and sore throat. She didn't stop though until the last word of the completed story had left her lips.

Inuyasha listened carefully, not missing any of the haunting words that the girl half sobbed, half whispered. His rage renewed with her testimony of what she had been forced through. His mind reeling with the possibilities of what the beast was doing to his precious miko at this very moment.

Unable to take the mental picture his mind had conjured up, he threw back his head and let loose a fierce roar.

"Get back!" He snarled at the woman in front of him.

Yume shook with fear as the youkai in front of her seemed to snap. She shuffled out of harms way, hiding behind a boulder. Her eyes met his as he raised his glowing sword high above his head.

"I will kill him for what he has done, but I will torture him if he has harmed her. Your nightmare ends now."

With no effort he sliced through the invisible wall and Yume watched in silent awe until she could no longer see his fiery red robes in the blackness beyond her. Had she heard right? Did that youkai actually think to seek revenge on Chitose for her? Could he bring to an end the creature that had designed such anguish? Yume prayed for Kagome's sake that he was able. For she understood that the miko's fate now lay in his hands. A miko that had defied evil itself and subjected her own soul to eternal despair, all to save a group of lives that were already lost to the darkness. A woman who was willing to submit and be subject to the most vile of abuses for the charity of the villagers. Yume owed her life to Kagome, a being of light and purity, who was being defiled by darkness.

X-X-X-X-X

Oxygen. She focused on the word, trying to force her ribs and lungs to expand despite the weight on her chest. Keeping her mind trained on a simple breathing exercise was better than concentrating on the rough hands that pushed at her. She had kept a relative calm until she heard the fabric of her robes rip. Panic rose in her throat. Even though she had agreed to this she knew that she couldn't accept it. A frantic scream tore from her. Every fiber in her demanded her to use her reiki but she despaired when she hadn't the energy to so much as singe her assailant.

His breath felt like acid on his skin and she cried when his hips ground greedily into hers. She kept her eyes shut tightly to avoid having the image of his lust filled eyes engraved in her memory forever. Chitose whispered words of endearment, mixing in phrases of insult and terror. Seemingly gratifying himself with the casual mix of love and hate. Kagome whimpered when a knee forced itself between her legs and a hand clutched at her breast painfully.

The miko heard the shadow oni curse when his hand fumbled beneath her robe only to find his progress halted by the tough dragon hide of Sango's creation. Kagome silently thanked her taijiya friend for the extra layer of protection between the beast upon her and her body.

"Don't worry my sweet. A few nibbles and you will be mine." Chitose grin, flashing his razor sharp smile at the unyielding woman beneath him. He was both excited and angered with his newest discovery. Too him, it was not unlike unwrapping a present that one had been anticipating for a very long time.

Kagome had barely had time to register his words when blind heat shot through her shoulder. Thousands of teeth pierced through her skin, effectively cutting the heavy leather that covered her slender form. Not even the dragon hide could contend with the powerful oni's jaws. Kagome felt the blessed rush of shock. She prayed that she passed out before Chitose achieved his goal.

Hot lips crushed hers and the taste of copper invade her mouth. The bastard had bit her and then forced his lips, dripping with her own blood upon hers. Nausea threatened to overcome her. Searing tears trailed down her dirty skin when he stopped his assault on her mouth, his interest once again trained on removing her clothing.

When she thought she could bare no more, a growl ripped through the air around her and suddenly the weight and punishing hands were gone. Her eyes flew open when she heard the menacing voice.

"You will die a slow death bastard. The girl is MINE!"

A/N: Thank you Kokoronagomu for the wonderful work as usual!

KyriaHitomi: Hope this chapter doesn't keep you up at night!

Mysteriousmoon30: So glad you jumped on board with my latest story! Thanks for the multiple reviews and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the rest!

Mayu28: Thank you. A little late with this chapter but I got it done nonetheless.

Kmoaton: Confrontation!!!! Kagome held her ground as best she could.

Surfy: I'm thrilled that you like my story. Sorry it took so long to update!

Vampirelover2009: Thanks for the review! Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long.

Kdec: Inuyasha too the rescue!!!

little25victor: Creepy... scary... yeah, I wouldn't want to meet Chitose in some dark alley!

Catlover260: Don't worry about Inuyasha feeling unneeded. Kagome is still only human and bound by our limitations of strength. Hope this chapter delivered!

IXIWineIXI: Thank you. I have never read their work – I guess I will now. You have inspired me to seek out new stories! I hope you find this next installment just as interesting as the last.

Angel-up-above-heaven: Poor Kags just isn't quite a match for such a powerful and nasty oni. Good thing Inuyasha has arrived.

Unistar: Some of your questions were answered but I likely left you with more. Sorry! *grins *

Psyco_chick32: Happy to read your reviews! Makes me feel really guilty. I still have for chapter of Pack law to finish. But I will have you know that I tend to save the stories I like best for when I really need a mood booster. Yours fits the bill very well. So I like to ration myself! Hope you are doing well.


	6. The Shining Light

**The Shining Light.**

Never before had he felt such rage, it was numbing. What greeted him upon breaking through the barrier was kindling for the fire that burned inside. The dark oni had his precious miko pinned beneath him. Inuyasha roared in fury. His youki took full control, boosting his aura to unprecedented proportions.

His menacing growl ripped through the cavern, bouncing off the walls and shaking the entire room. What filth had dared to violate Kagome? The vision of her—clothing torn and bloody threatened his control on his inner beast. The scent of her panic and pain flooded his senses and pushed him into action. In less than a second he found himself at her feet. Clawed hands sunk into the flesh of his enemy, pulling the oni from her body.

"You will die a slow death bastard. The girl is MINE!" Inuyasha snarled. The force of his attack threw the unsuspecting oni into the jagged rock beside him.

He wanted to check Kagome but his opponent was still too potent a threat for Inuyasha to turn his back on. Instead he braced himself between her and the shadow oni. Tetsusaiga pulsed wildly in his hands as he anxiously awaited the battle to come. He tensed when a laughter came from the darkness beyond him.

"A little too late hanyou! The miko has sealed her fate. I own her soul!" Chitose grinned as he confidently emerged from the obscurity of his hideout.

"Bastard. Kagome will never be yours!"

"A few more moments and I would have settled deeply into her flesh! Such a sweet tasting creature." The oni's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his sword. "You are standing between me and the future mother of my child. Move NOW!"

Inuyasha barely had time to react before the enemies sword was upon him. He raised Tetsusaiga above him, blocking the force of the blade that hammered down on him. Gritting his teeth he pushed back, releasing his killing aura with the untamed roar that ripped from his throat. His enemies words made him nearly blind with rage.

Kagome watched in utter disbelief as an apparently fully transformed hanyou burst onto the scene. How, in the youkai and anger induced state, he was able to wield Tetsusaiga she was uncertain. His eyes were flooded red and the aura that flowed from him was incredibly intense. Kagome had never seen him so powerful and in control at the same time.

Shuffling up against a wall she watch in horror as the battle unfolded. Both opponents seemed equally matched in strength and agility. It was hard to keep up as the pair sped around the small enclosure in a vibrant display of steel, skill and anger. Inuyasha was holding nothing back as he sought the death of their enemy.

Battle cries and curses resounded of the rock walls sending shivers down her spine. Even their fights with Naraku seemed to pale in comparison to the one she was witnessing now. Inuyasha and Chitose were like wild animals, viscously attacking one another in morbid blood lust. Her eyes widened in horror when Inuyasha jumped to avoid a skillfully wielded blade, the rock beneath his feet crumbling when he landed. As he fell backwards, Chitose's long blade carved a deep gash across his chest. Inuyasha dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. The shadow oni launching down on top of her hanyou, his blade burying in Inuyasha's stomach.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, eyes riveted on his unmoving body. The wound was debilitating but what worried her more was the fact that her hanyou had yet to move.

Chitose threw his head back in a victory cry. His evil glance fixating upon her once more. She struggled to stand; her hands flying in front of her in desperate attempt to summon her reiki forth. The action was in vain for a only a tiny orb materialized in front of her before it fizzled out.

"You bastard!" Kagome sobbed, infuriated that he had harmed her loved one. Reaching out for her katana she thought to charge the beast. Just as she grasped the blade she heard a deep rumble behind her.

Turning, she watched in utter disbelief as Inuyasha's hand flew up with lightening speed, his clawed hand gripping around the oni's throat.

"I'm not done with you yet asshole!" He growled. His burning red eyes turned to lock with Kagome's shimmering blue. "You sit down and let me finish this scum off."

Gasping Kagome collapsed. He was alive! Thank kami he was alive! She couldn't help but sob as she watched him pull Chitose's blade from his body, his other hand never faltering from its death grip on the shadow oni's neck. With a malicious snarl he pushed his opponent away.

Tetsusaiga blocked and repelled Chitose's wicked advances with renewed vigor. Kagome thought it looked as though Inuyasha was enjoying himself. His eyes glistened with murderous intent and a crooked smile had formed on his lips. Seconds after the battle had resumed, Inuyasha landed his first blow.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with you now." Tetsusaiga raised above him as he moved once again. "Now you will know what fear feels like."

Inuyasha felt energized after the first scent of the shadow oni's blood floated to his nose. His mind recalled the images of the village men; their tortured forms and dishonored deaths. The women who looked broken as they emerged from behind the barrier. Finally, the most motivating image for his hatred, Kagome lying helpless beneath the oni's disgusting form.

He relished the look in his enemies eyes as he landed each blow. Little by little he was carving up the oni. Each time his blade touched flesh he twisted, inflicting pain and punishment on the being. Being confident in his own abilities, perhaps overly so, he missed the warning signs in the oni's aura. Suddenly his opponents aura flared, pushing him back.

"Fear you say? What would a pup like you possibly know about fear?" Chitose grinned before vanishing. He reappeared behind Kagome, pulling her roughly against him. The tip off his blade came to rest against the tender flesh of her neck.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, still trying to process how the oni had pulled such a tactic against him.

"You've been fun to play with but I have better things to do!" Chitose released the full power of his aki. The surge blasted Inuyasha, littering his body with burns and lacerations.

Groaning Inuyasha hauled himself up once more. He had seriously underestimated this oni. The true power behind the beast was finally emerging. How was he going to tackle this new problem? The shadow oni was looking no worse for wear and worse yet, Kagome was now tangled in his grasp. Things weren't going as well as he had hoped.

"I've been around far too long to fall to your pathetic attempts. I've survived for hundreds of years. Conquered more ambitious youkai than you could ever count. Devoured more humans than what populates these lands in totality now. You have provided me with some entertainment but it is time I finish this. I am anxious to start my family!"

"I won't let you have her!" Inuyasha growled, Tetsusaiga once again vibrating in his hands.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Like hell I don't!" Spitting the blood from his mouth he readied Tetsusaiga. The last thing he was going to allow was some low life like this oni to harm Kagome. It was enough that she already sported a wound on her leg and was physically exhausted.

"As you wish. It would have been easier on you if you would have just given up the miko." Chitose brought one hand up to his face, holding his thumb just away from his nose and staring blindly past the appendage he began to chant.

Inuyasha prepared to step forward and suddenly found himself frozen in place. The shadow oni's chant became more frenzied, his strange words amplified in the underground caverns. Try as he might he could not budge and Inuyasha was having trouble focusing on his enemy. Kagome was becoming blurry; her image merging with multiple illusions of shadows.

Inuyasha soon found himself trapped in a darkened expanse. Seemingly there was no beginning and no end to the realm of apparitions he found himself imprisoned in. All around him, the dead taunted him. He found himself wandering in a sea of specters. Every face hauntingly familiar. It dawned on him that these were the faces of every human and youkai that he had every dispatched from the world. They pulled at him, cursed him and jeered from the sidelines. The odd time he would spot the shadow oni watching him from the security of the masses. As soon as Inuyasha would push through the crowd, the oni would disappear.

Silently he waited, knowing what the oni was trying to accomplish. Inuyasha was not about to succumb to fear. His body was still in the cavern. All he had to do was break through this mental attack and he would be able to finish this.

_We'll see who's the last one standing when I use Dragon-scaled Tetsusaiga._ Inuyasha closed his eyes effectively blocking the twisted faces of his haunting. A faint light shimmered in the distance. He felt the warm and comforting aura being projected from it. It called out to him, beckoning him closer.

_Kagome._

She struggled in the arms of her captor. Chitose was manipulating Inuyasha. The chanting had frozen the hanyou and she was certain that Inuyasha was lost somewhere in a pit of dark illusions. How could she aid him? It came to her at long last. The miko stilled. Calling out to her last remaining reiki she sent out an intimate cry to him. A silent summoning on a wavelength that only he would be able to hear. Every ounce of her surviving strength poured into her efforts. She would sacrifice everything just to keep him safe. When she felt his soul brush against hers she let go, plunging into the blissful rest of nothingness.

Following Kagome's shining light he burst forth from his mental cell. When his red eyes fixed on the unconscious form of the tiny miko, he let loose a feral roar. Tetsusaiga pulsed wildly, the blade becoming dappled with the telltale scales of a dragon. Scenting the air carefully Inuyasha searched for the real location of the oni's aki. All around him where odors, rich in the stench of the beast. Only one would finish this though. One more deep breath and he found it.

"Gotcha!" Spinning he lashed out, his war cry deafening in the darkness. Tetsusaiga's powerful attack absorbed the intense aki of the ancient oni's youkestu. Before him the oni began to wilt. Inuyasha attacked again quickly he sliced through his nemesis, careful to avoid the precious girl in the oni's grasp.

Chitose's eyes widened when he realized that the hanyou had succeeded. Even as his body began to dissolve he stared unbelieving at his killer.

"It's not possible." His whisper floated.

"I told you bastard. The girl is MINE!"

Tenderly Inuyasha scooped up Kagome. He was mindful of her leg as he rushed them out of the shadows. She was so pale and lifeless that he worried how and if she would recover. To Inuyasha it was obvious just how far she had pushed herself, for when he had first arrived she was already exhausted. The woman from the village had told him of the events that had passed in this hellish domain. From the way Kagome had protected the women with a barrier to the gruesome tales of his miko's sword battle. The little fire cat in his arms had put her very soul into saving the villager's.

His heart swelled with pride at how strong she had become. What she had accomplished was a feat for any human, spiritual powers or not. Kagome was the light in the dark. The glimmering hope to all she took under her wings. She had done everything in her power to save the women and then finally him. Kagome had struggled to reach him. He had felt how weak she was when she called to him. When her light snuffed out he had found his own strength to break the oni's hold on his mind. Kagome after all was his true inner strength.

As he emerged into the vast wilderness surrounding Chitose's lair he was welcomed by the warmth of a morning sun. His inner beast becoming calmer the farther away from the caverns he got. It wasn't until he was on the verge of the forsaken village that his youkai surrendered control once more. His concern grew with the shallowness of Kagome's breaths.

"Kagome-sama!" A feminine voice called out as he entered the village. Inuyasha noticed instantly that the dark aura that had clung to this area was gone. Replaced only with great sadness that was emanating from the returned women.

His sharp eyes landed on the form of the young woman from before. She was frantic over the sleeping woman in his arms.

"Oh kami!" Yume weeped. Kagome had sacrificed for them. It was evident by her ripped and blood stained clothing. As her eyes swept over the youkai who held the fragile human, she noted that he looked rather worse for wear as well. The pair had obviously been through an epic battle. The only question that remained was if they had succeeded or simply escaped.

"He's dead." He stated simply as he was certain of the thoughts running through the battered villager's mind.

"May the Kami bless you!" Yume smiled. "What of Kagome-sama? We should take her into the village and treat her wounds. The other women and I spent the night cleaning some of our huts. I will send someone for clean water and clothing."

Inuyasha only nodded and followed the woman to the edge of the village. His eyes shifted to take in the battered appearance of the ruined remains of the headman's home. The scent of blood and decay was the strongest from that direction. Clearly the women had been unable to deal with the horror that was hidden behind those doors.

"My name is Yume." The woman declared after she gave her orders to another villager and motioned him to enter the clean hut.

"Hn." Inuyasha grumbled in response as he carried Kagome inside. Gently he settled her on the sleeping mat. When he had her settled he turned his attention to Yume. "I'm Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha-sama." Yume bowed curtly. "You have saved us all. Let me repay you by tending to Kagome-sama's and your wounds. I owe her my life as well."

Yume focused on stoking the cooking fire in preparation for heating the water that had just been deposited outside the hut. When it was heating she took to ripping thin strips of cloth to dress her patients. Though she should have felt threatened by the golden eyes that bore down on her with such intensity, she found herself comfortable. She pondered about what kind of youkai would bind itself with such devotion to a miko. Only after she began cleaning Kagome's wounds did she notice the two fury triangles on his head.

"Hanyou!" She breathed mostly to herself in her own surprise. The comment did not go unnoticed by her lively companion.

"Feh! What's it to you?" He growled.

Yume simply smiled back at him, unfazed by his gruff nature. "'Tis nothing. Obviously you have a very kind heart Inuyasha-sama. I was curious how a youkai had come to have such a strong connection to a miko. You have a human heart don't you."

Inuyasha didn't respond. He was unsure of where the woman was going with this. So what if he was half human, that didn't make him any less an imposing figure.

"Was your father youkai and your mother human or the other way around." Yume inquired boldly as she carefully cleaned the long cut on Kagome's leg.

"The first."

"Your mother must have been a remarkable woman. I can tell even after knowing you for such a short time that you are an amazing man. I think she would be very proud of you."

"Hn."

Though he remained for the most part silent, Yume could tell by the faint emotion in his eyes that she had been correct. Knowing the life a hanyou would have endured she thought highly of the mother of such a creature. Her thoughts dipped to her own self. What would happen if she was pregnant now and some how managed to carry Chitose's child to full term. She truly hoped that Chitose was wrong and the women had miscarried merely because of the brutal treatment the were subjected to. Babies were born as innocents were they not? Evil was taught and learned, not instinctive. Or so she hoped.

"Why are you so interested in a hanyou's mother?" Inuyasha broke the silence at long last. He had been carefully watching the young woman's face while she bandaged his miko's leg. The mixed emotions that passed over Yume's face were confusing.

"I merely was thinking that it would be nice to learn from a mother such as yours." Yume finished dressing Kagome's wounds and turned fear laced eyes on the hanyou. "You know... in case I birth a child such as you."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed and he had to look away. What could he say to the girl? He knew what she had been put through. The rape and terror. Kagome would know what to say. How to reassure the broken soul that knelt before him.

"You next." Yume stated suddenly.

"Feh! I don't need your help. I'm not as weak as humans. Besides I have things I need to do." He grinned at her as he revealed an smooth arm that had formerly been riddled with cuts.

"I understand Inuyasha-sama. There is a hot spring nearby if you would like to wash the blood off. I will watch over Kagome-sama while you go." Yume offered a shy smile back. "I will start on a meal for you both as well."

Inuyasha nodded and after taking in a long look at his resting miko he disappeared out he door and into the mid morning light.

X-X-X-X-X

Yume worried her bottom lip as night fell. The miko at her side had yet to wake and Inuyasha had not returned. She knew it was silly now to fear the dark but she could help but watch the door with apprehension. Chitose was gone though the impact he had on her refused to die with him.

She screamed when the door flap suddenly flew open and a tall, dark figure entered.

"Yume! It's just me." A gentle voice called out.

"My apologies Inuyasha-sama. You startled me." Yume breathed a sigh of relief and the familiar red robes and white hair of the miko's companion.

"You're still wet, did you have trouble finding the springs?" She asked when she noticed his clothing was still damp.

"No. I had a few things to do before I cleaned up."

Yume breathed in again and noticed something acrid on the breeze. The scent was familiar and sent her racing to the door. Pushing her way outside she had to gasp at what she saw. The headmaster's hut was a raging inferno. The light of the blaze illuminating the village around her.

"It couldn't be saved." Inuyasha's voice came behind her.

"But the men..." Yume began before she was cut off by the deep voice.

"Are all buried in the meadow behind village."

"Arigato Inuyasha-sama." Yume cried. "You have brought them great honor."

"Feh. No body deserves to die like that. They can rest in peace now. So can the rest of the village."

"Arigato."

"Where are the other women?" Inuyasha had noticed the village was empty when he had first left Yume's hut.

"They went down to the coast to inform the neighboring village of what has gone on here. They hope to bring back some men to help with harvest. I imagine some of them will choose to stay there." Yume turned and went back to the safety of her fire inside.

"What of you?" Inuyasha settled beside Kagome. He lovingly swept a strand of hair that had fallen across her face.

"I guess I'll stay. I have nowhere else to go. No family to speak of anyway. All my family was here. Besides, this is my home. With Chitose gone I am free to live my life as I wish. Perhaps I will meet a nice man from the next village and help rebuild this place."

"You sure you can stay here? I mean, won't it be difficult?"

"Yes, I imagine it will be. After watching Kagome-sama though, I know I will get through this. I will not throw away the second chance she gave me." Yume set her jaw with determination.

Inuyasha nodded to her in understanding. He could respect her choice. It took a stronger person to stay than it took to leave. Yume was obviously a vary strong woman not to have cracked in Chitose's living hell. If anyone could rebuild this broken village it would be her.

X-X-X-X-X

With the evil aura of Chitose out of the area, Kagome had finally seen why the location had been settled in the first place. The fields that had been cleared were capable of creating a bounty of crops. The area was naturally protected in the bottom of a beautiful valley. High cliffs on both sides blocked the harsh winds and weather that some other mountainside locations endured. The valley was full of beautiful wildflowers and abundant wildlife. Yume's home was perhaps one of the most enchanting places Kagome had ever been.

Kagome raised her hand in farewell at the bright eyed woman in the distance. In the short month of her recovery, she had formed a deep bond with Yume. The miko was happy to finally see a sparkle in the formerly haunted eyes of the woman. Better yet was the fact that Yume now had the emotional support of a young man who had come to settle in the desolate village. Kane was a skilled rounin samurai who had given up his wandering ways after a severe injury. Despite still being a capable warrior, he found that he preferred the simpler lifestyle of a farmer. What had begun as a helping hand from a neighboring village had turned into a blossoming love. Yume was well on her way on her own path to recovery all thanks to the newest addition to the hidden paradise. Kagome felt better leaving her in the hands of the caring and gentle Kane.

Feeling the insistent tug of Inuyasha at her side she gave one final wave before turning and following her beloved hanyou. The path would be difficult and with her still tired from her trauma, the road would be long. She felt inspired and her energy somewhat renewed when she thought about where they were going.

Home.

Kami it was good to be finally going home. Anxious she was to see her friends. Sango and Miroku surely had their hands full with their growing family. Kaede would be needing help to get the fall harvest of herbs off in another few months. Their home would be bustling with activity as everyone enjoyed the heat of the summer sun.

She wondered how the young Kiyoshi was recovering and adapting to the quiet lifestyle in her home. The bubbly Rin had surely worked her own healing powers on the lost boy that had survived the massacre in the village. Would Kiyoshi wish to return to the hidden village? Kagome had spoke to Yume about the child and the kindly woman had offered Kiyoshi a home if he decided to return. The miko doubted though that the child would wish to return to the place that likely caused him nightmares. He would be welcome to stay in Kagome's home as well. Either way she knew he was in good hands and would be properly cared for.

Shippo would likely be home after his training with elder kitsune's. Kagome was curious how much her surrogate child had grown. Her hands practically itched to hold him in her arms once again. Suddenly she was upset with herself for forgetting to bring the young youkai a treat from the future. Shippo absolutely loved his sweets. Perhaps he was getting to old for such things.

"Kagome, you sure you don't want me to carry you?" Inuyasha asked, breaking her thoughts of her friends and the small village that would one day become Tokyo.

"For the last time Inuyasha, I'm fine. The exercise will do me good. You can't keep babying me." Kagome groaned.

"Don't blame me when you can't move tomorrow." Inuyasha scowled back. He didn't like how independent she had become. Her wounds had healed quickly but it had taken a long time for her strength to recover. Using all of her reiki had completely drained her. Two days had past before she had even regained consciousness. Who cared if she thought him overbearing! His job was to keep her safe and healthy.

"Fine, I'll let you know when I start getting tired." Kagome rolled her eyes at the overly protective hanyou. She had spent days in bed while Yume and Inuyasha nursed her back to health. Never had she felt so exhausted in all her life. The strain of forcing her body to the limits and depleting her reiki had left her limbs lethargic. It felt good to stretch her muscles and instantly her spirits had lifted.

"We'd get home so much sooner if you would just let me carry you." Inuyasha was trying his best to be patient but he was eager to get his miko back to the safety of his own village.

"I'm fine, really!" Kagome smiled in an attempt to reassure the hanyou. "I hope Yume and Kane do well and the village recovers."

"They'll be fine. Stop worrying about them. Kane's strong. He won't let anything happen to her."

"Hmmm, I suppose. I wonder if they will start a family? It was such a relief to find out that Yume wasn't pregnant with Chitose's child."

"Yeah."

"I wonder how many children Sango and Miroku will have?"

"Who knows with that lecher. Ten or twenty, it's anyone's guess." Inuyasha shook his head thinking of his friend.

"Must be nice, you know, the whole family thing. Sango sure looks happy." Kagome said wistfully.

Inuyasha hadn't missed the look of longing that had crossed her face. He couldn't deny that the thought had crossed his mind in the years of her absence. Watching Miroku and Sango as they started a family had created a tiny spark of longing withing his own soul. A dream he had wondered would ever come true.

"You miss your family don't you." He whispered softly, grasping her hand and forcing her to stop.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." Kagome smiled sadly back. "It was a sacrifice I was willing to make though. I had their full support when I left and that's enough for me."

Pulling her against him, he tilted her head up and looked deeply in her eyes. Perhaps the time had finally come.

"Family is important to you isn't it." He breathed against her lips.

"Of course." Her blue eyes filled with confusion as they stared up at deep amber.

Inuyasha gave her a brief kiss before pulling back. He hesitated before questioning her again, blushing deep crimson as the words left his mouth. "Do you want a family?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, hope filling her chest with the suspicion of where the conversation was heading.

"You know, if—" he paused trying to gather the right words. How damn difficult could it possibly be to just ask her?

"What are you trying to say?"

"You came back Kagome. I waited for three years and Kami knows I would have waited five centuries if I had to. I begin to tell you how amazing it felt to scent you and see you after so long. You gave up everything to come back here and I want to make sure it was worth it." Inuyasha embraced her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head.

"You are worth it Inuyasha. I had to come back. I love you." Her muffled voice came from the folds of his fire rat.

"What do you say Kagome, wanna give Sango and Miroku a run for their money?" Inuyasha smirked as he lifted the unsuspecting miko in his arms. Grinning wildly as he spun her around. Kagome laughed happily as she was twirled in the warm summer air.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Squealing she braced his face with her hands and kissed him deeply. He rewarded her with a hearty growl.

Setting her down he squatted and offered his back to her. When she looked as if she was going to protest the quicker method of travel he cut in, "Get on already. I can't have my bride and the future mother of my children exhausted by the time we reach Edo."

He flexed his hands around her thighs when she reluctantly climbed on.

"Besides, I can't have you tired out. You're gonna need that energy when we get home."

His devilish grin sparkled in the sunlight as he sped off towards home.

Yume and Kane where just returning to their work when Kagome's embarrassed scream floated on the breeze to them.

"HENTAI!"

~END~

A/N: Thank you again Kokoronagumo for taking this adventure with more. Your time and knowledge is most appreciated.

All my reviewers – I am honored by the comments you have left for me. Each review has offered inspiration and always left a smile on my face. I cherish each one I receive! Thank you for taking the time to send me your thoughts about my writing.


End file.
